Forging Bonds
by Mystic.Incandescence
Summary: She Danced, She smiled, She did everything she liked, Till her world split-ted apart from where her Dreams lived.He have been Alone, pretty much, but Above all limits,he have been Loving her All time.Will they loosen out from their Covers and Confess. What happens when she comes to know another shocking truth of the game she have been playing? Read to know more.Ratings will change.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

No matters...Again she got intertwined in her own thoughts..Thoughts of Despair, Gloom and Hopelessness.

"Insane! All here are insane...Completely Useless."

She remembered those words spoken by her father, whenever he use to come home drunk. And it all was linked with the memories so painful. He had said these just hours after he had tried to fornicate with her mother for the first times in front of her of what would become many. She cried and saw her mother indicating her to go away through her hands. And she ran away from that place, hiding under her bed, crying for what she just saw, her father was hurting her beloved mother and she cursed herself for not doing anything at that moment rather fleeing away from there!. And what could she merely do at that moment? She was a Six year old girl, who had such a brutal father? But one thing she knew if something happens the day next with her then? What would she do? Flee away?

Again things went out of her hands when she saw her father coming home drunk aiming at her. She still was a little baby who knew very little about the realities. For her the world just started from her mother and ended on her too. "Baby come here let's play" he said to her in his disgusting drunken slur, just like he use to talk with her mother. Kriya stood silent and watched her mother hitting his head with a broom, thick wooden broom. She felt safe and frightened at the same time. But more she was unknown of the things which would ruin her tomorrow. His father slapped her mother harder before he took his last breath. And the mother finally won. Mother lost her life in the battle of preserving her daughter's life. She won. Kriya still stood at the end of the hall' numb, and silently watched her mother crashing down on floor bidding her a final bye with that sweet strawberry smile on her face and cried 'I'm with you Doll'. Kriya rushed and encircled her arms around her mother, carved for love. 'You are with me! Promise me you are' kriya cried. 'Yes I'm doll' she heard the last reply. Her mother broke her promise and died on the spot due to excessive bleeding. And the curtain of life fell down. All things came to an end.

With a clicking sound her thoughts came to rest. Soon a woman came and kriya handled her key of the room. The room was sticky dirty and especially the bed, it definitely needed to get cleaned. Today's clients were somewhat easy to deal with. She had to do nothing just few strokes and moves and she was all done.

"I'm done with today" Kriya said in her feeble tired tone. She was in full mood to enjoy her night. She was done with all of her clients-big and small. And now was looking forward to get drunk and enjoy the sweet breeze which tempted people to walk at night time, especially in summers. Her heels clacked against that hard white marbled floor as she left the room, later the building. The night was alive with crowds lining up outside of dance clubs and tourists drinking in the city life. She found her way to a recently opened all-night diner. It was a pretty decent place. She ignored the delirious menu items and went straight for the beer.

One shot down, she felt the need of another. Two shots down, her thoughts were pretty quiet. Few more down...She was all blank, and lost the counts of drinks she took...

"Um...How much?" She asked and started searching her purse to cover her beers.

She took out a bunch of notes and handed without even counting them. Neither she was in a condition to count. Neither there was any need. She calmed herself and got out of that place.

Slowly slowly, she took heavy steps, watching everything around her becoming chaotic.

Which way was she even going? She got confused but sigh she was drunk. Her hand fell onto the lid of a dumpster and, realizing what she was touching, Kriya's stomach twisted. She managed to get two steps away from it before vomiting violently. Her insides heaved uncomfortably. She mumbled an unintelligible curse as she realized she'd gotten puke on her top. "Ugh?."

Straightening, Kriya groaned as everything around her became hazy and obscure.

She felt like she was going to die. She knew what this feeling was; she was about to pass out. Her eyes locked onto the end of the road. She could see people

walking.

. But she didn't make it much farther. Her legs gave out, her ankle twisting on her four-inch heels, knees scraping the grime-covered pavement. She ended up falling on that hard sideway.

She had to turn onto other side prevent sliding on her own vomit. What a way to go, huh? It would have looked lovely in the newspaper, on a miscellaneous page: Prostitute found dead in alley. Um... Well it would be better if it happen tonight. She would Love to go in her dead mother's arms.

She faded in and out of consciousness. At one point, she felt raindrops pelting her skin .Then, at another point she could have sworn she was flying, and thought that perhaps she really had died. Soon something warm was covering her, and she burrowed into it, inhaling the scent of clean laundry, held his hands as he picked her up from that disgusting place. It was a guy! She felt those strong muscles throbbing beneath her palm. But those arms were so much loving; she let herself go with the flow. The immense affection, she felt it for the first time and that too when she was drunk.

The very next morning she woke up with a jolt."Oh" Her head ached, so badly. As if someone was inserting a screw in her skull. But the very next moment she looked around her. Everything was so perfectly placed. The bed sheet was clean and was properly tucked around her.

Wait! What was she wearing?Where is her top and shorts?

She looked at herself. She was wearing a long shirt which reached just above her knees. Where was she? Whose apartment was it? Who was that guy?

But she left all these questions and quickly got her shorts which were kept at the table and looked for her tank top. Gladly she found it hanging on a stand in the balcony. She stuffed it in her bag and turned around to leave.

But as she got around she saw a manly form, standing in front of her. So handsome. But so much like other men mean. She thought.

"Are you fine now?" he asked in his husky tone which sent the electric sparks race down her spine.

"No... Ya...No ... Ahh...My shitty head..." She said in pain holding her head while pained even more now. She bent down on her knees..."Thank you... for... helping me..." she said in between. "Rey 'call me Rey" he said supporting her.

It more sounded like said by heroes in the movies-Vikram rathod call me Vikram rathod , Funky , Filmy. She gave all her thoughts to rest and she asked him "What actually happened last night, why is she wearing his shirt?" Who the hell was he?

No way was she going to see this face ever in life, just wanted to ask the questions. But her internals said something else.

How dare he? But he just helped you Kriya. So what He helped, No man has the right to pull my clothes off without my wish. Okay so see who is talking is this Kriya speaking? Well get to your roots Chick! You are A whore, Just a whore.

And she broke down in her surreal silence having her eyes turned glassy with immense pain.

He watched her broke down as if a fight was going on in her heart and mind, and the result was an outburst of emotions.


	2. Chapter 2 Dance With The Devil

**C****hapter ****T****wo**

**- ****D****ance ****W****ith ****T****he ****D****evil ?****-**

"No... I didn't meant to hurt you or so, But it was actually required. You were drenched in rain. So I had to do it. I changed your clothes. But I can assure you'. my eyes were closed" He said lowering his gaze. He was prepared for performing his penance. Obviously no girl like any unwanted touch, but he was helpless as she was more helpless. After finishing his words he looked at her. Still she was as blank as before. No variations, No anger flakes; even the slightest one he saw on her face.

"Where's are my heel's?" She said not even replying to his words. Neither had she felt any need to do that. This man was just like the others. What a lame excuse, his eyes were closed? Huh? But once she looked at his lowering face, she felt weak. Couldn't she just thank him and assure him it was okay?

No! This wasn't kriya's style. She took this whole thing casually, since she lately came back to her roots. Just a w****; a w****.

He was confused. Usually on such conditions girl may even slap or get angry on a guy they know, and here he was a complete stranger. Why she was so casual about this thing? She should get angry or at least say a thank you. But then he thought that it's better to get no reply than having slaps on his face?

"There beneath that drawer" He indicated her to open that drawer right next to her. So she did.

Still there was a lot of distance between them. He was standing near the door and kriya 12 foot steps away from him. That unusual fire was getting on his nerves. Why was she different? Why was she so much mysterious?

"Thank you" she said in her rigid tone.

There she was putting on the heels and stuffing her stuffs in her bag, preparing herself to leave the place.

"Wait a minute, are you leaving? Is your hangover gone?"He asked in his worried tone.

"You need not to worry about me" she replied in her rough attitude. And she stormed out of his room, still wearing his shirt and not thinking the fact that she need to return it as all she wanted to do this time was get back at her place.

As she headed for the main door and opened it, soft rain drops again pelted her skin. It started raining. Oh! Her f****** luck! Here she was again back into that house. While she took few steps back; she heard his foot step's.

"Umm... Want help..?" he asked still knowing the fact that she will surely deny his help.

"No... Just give me an umbrella" She said.

"Oh! Okay..."And he handled her one of his favorite umbrella. "Anything else?" he added.

"No..." And she left that apartment, leaving thousands of questions in his mind about her, her behavior, her life.

It was raining heavily. Ugh! These were pre-monsoon showers?

She slides her hand in the pocket of her shorts and regretted the fact that she was wearing a 4 inch heel. The whole pathway was slippery and logged with rain water. She could lose balance and slip anytime. More her hangover was gone and she has started realizing slightly how badly her ankle was twisted last night. It was swollen and blue and on the top she was wearing heels. What a way to go? Huh.

f***! She nearly escaped from slipping. These heels, she hated them so much right now! Wasn't it bad enough that she would have to spend a whole week on bed nurturing her bluish swollen ankle?

Well? No! This isn't the season to rest. She counted on her steps carefully, no need to hurry. But then she saw a mother covering her son from her dupatta, trying her best to prevent him getting wet. Oh! How sweet a mother could be?

No one can ever think of losing one of the strongest support of living life; perhaps the strongest. She screwed that thought away knowing that it will lead to only and only pains and despair. She considered these emotions were a cup-of-coffee for the drinkers'.

For second her internals demanded freedom. She wanted all her body parts to bath in this holy love bestowed on her petite soul by the almighty. She wanted to let herself go with this cold flow then let it take her to death. She wanted all her small cries to be heard and understood. She didn't kill her mom! She didn't kill her dad! She was just a girl. She is just a girl.

All those wordings said by their neighbors echoed in her again.

_"What happened here?"_

_"Why is the girl alone...? Oh My! She is so unlucky to see this painful sight"_

_"Why is the broom covered with blood?"_

_"Why is kriya having those blood spots on her dress?"_

_"Why her mother's head wounded and bleeding badly?"_

_"What happened?"_

_"Who is at fault?"_

_"Who has lost it?"_

So many questions asked by so many people but no one even think to help in medicating her partially alive mother. She wasn't dead, just unconscious which kriya thought the other way. She could be alive today. She could be saved. But no all the people around her just bombarded questions and showed their sympathy. No one even touched their blooded bodies.

"Let it be, the couple is already dead, poor girl!"

Kriya was still a child to understand what these questions meant and why were people standing there in a bunch. They just felt sorry for what happened and watched kriya cry badly holding her mother. And then after a few minutes ago she felt her mother's hand gripping around her hand. For a moment she felt she hasn't lost her everything. Then in the next second, she found that grip loosening which could never get tightened again, never.

It was enough! She took a deep breath... filling her lungs fully with the sweet smell of earthy oil. She let it go with the flow, finally. The umbrella slipped from her weak palms. And finally she felt the rain washing all her pains and probably she needed it to cover her tears.

She took those heavy heels off from her swollen ankle and let it dip into that sweet pool of relief. And she danced, with her full soul. For her luck, she saw no one out there, and for a second she wondered why so? But ultimately she ignored this fact and continued to live few seconds of her life.

**Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.**

Close your eyes, so many days go by.

She positioned her arms above her head, and her legs pointed while she took a leap and landed on that slippery road. For few minutes there was no pain, no swollen ankle, and no bad memories for her. There was just she and her emptiness. She danced with all her strength despite of having her ankle hurt very badly and a little bit of hangover.

**Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right.**

**I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.**

**I won't stay long, in this world so wrong.**

Yes! She had no anxiety left in living but yet she had to live it, just for the sake of her mother's blood running inside her veins and a heart that her mother owned inside her worthless body. Always she was alone in a crowd of nasty people. Always she was considered low due to her conserved behavior. Always she had to fight for her mighty meaningless survival. Always.

**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?**

Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrapping her slim waist, with so much of warmth and care? She let her go in them. In fact she easily let her go in every loving arm where she felt someone just like her mother's and here it was him and she wondered why she herself go in those strong arms? Did all this mean something? She let herself melt in them. She usually didn't behave like this but all the series of emotions flew out through her dance and her action's and on the top through her eyes in form of tears.

She let herself go with his flow. Dance on his heart beats. Dance with him with all her might despite of having so much pain in ankle but actually it didn't hurt her anymore as the cold water gently caressed her swollen organ.

**Trembling, crawling across my skin.  
Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.**

He never felt someone. Never had he taken a step ahead to understand anyone and particularly a stranger. Then why she was an exception? Can't he just say for which he came here? Can't he ? But there he was drowning himself in her emotions. Feeling the strong emotional vibes not even thinking for which cause they were hurting her. Neither he gave it any importance to know why she was hurt? As all he want to do right now was move along her in her stormy path. He didn't know why. Maybe he felt that this girl needed someone's support or maybe he felt he is one to help her out. Wasn't she like a mysterious novel? She can dance so gracefully, she has got such a blissful body and on the top such a nice soul. Then why is she unhappy?

**I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.**

**I won't last long, in this world so wrong.**

Both were there getting weak into each other's strange warmth. The white wet shirt of kriya's ' gave a complete view of her insides as it cling more to her muscle's.

Silence. Tranquility. Bafflement. Questions, Answers.- All needed a reason. All needed a soul.

_[A/N=Please do leave your Reviews]_


	3. Chapter 3 The Skimmed Search

**Chapter Three**

**The SkimmedSearch-**

Whew! The water was still pouring down. The cold breeze still fondles their bodies. Still he held her waist, radiating his very tenderness. Still she was away into that unknown maze of feelings, still comfortable in his arms.

Still things were same yet a way to different too.

And then with an irritating sound their attention got distracted.

*Peep* *Peep*

The car blow horn very piercingly on their heads. Almost as if it was standing there and waiting them to get separated if they are done with their gazing sessions.

"Um..." Kriya took a step back. Allowing the car to pass by, looking at herself with thousands of questions but first it was his turn to answer her questions.

Rey was amazed. This girl dances so well. He could not believe a person who appears so much strong headed and almost having a heart made of rock can dance so emotionally. He never ever saw someone dance with so much of wholesomeness.

"Wha...What are you doing here?" Kriya said clearing her throat.

_Guilt was clearly visible on her face, But for what?_

_She was on the wrong side of the law because she danced._

_She danced with a guy._

_She dances with a guy whom she didn't know._

_She shared her emotions through dance._

_She danced, reluctantly in a man's arms._

_At least she should have kept dance to herself?_

_Dance was the only thing that she treasured, cherished and made sure she won't share her dance with anyone._

_Cause dance is the only thing which supported her imperative thoughts._

_Cause dance is the only thing which made her happy and inspires her to live after her mother._

_Cause dance was her only known root alive._

_Because dance was the only thing she shared with the Old Kriya Ghai._

"Umm... Here you forgot this at my place Kriya..." Rey extended his arm and later opened his fist giving her the view of her golden pendant on which her name was carved.

On the moment she heard her name through his mouth. She was shocked. How come he knew her name?

Then when she saw her pendant in his palm, her insides came to rest.

"Thanks Rey...!" She cried of joy. It shined even more in his palm, completely bathed with water which actually washed off the grime from it. It shined like new.

For an instance he was happier than her. For the first time he saw this girl smiling. Did anybody told her how much beautiful she looks when she smiles? He thought.

And she retraced her steps back to her voyage. He stood on road till his eyes were enjoying her sight. His mind was anxious by numerous questions.

_Does she stay nearby?_

_Will he meet her again?_

_Oh! God this is sick. Isn't it?_

She opened her eyes, covering her bare shoulders with her woolen shrug. A sweet smile swept over her blossoming face on watching the sunny weather outside. Yes! Finally it's the when she can kick out from her bed. Past two weeks have been a great challenge to her. She was bedridden and was alone fighting with fever and her badly bruised ankle, yet she managed to overcome and here she well and ready for her business.

She grabbed her phone and hastily text-ed to kiara. Kiara, Kriya's only friend. She has been kind, friendly and supportive. She knew from which phase kriya was going and eventually supported her for the cause. She too had a miserable life of a prostitute but always showed the optimistic side to kriya and tried her best to prevent kriya going much deeper in the puddle of sadness and darkness.

"I am going for shopping :D"

"No' you can't Doctors have told you to stay at home and be concerned for your health Dammit."

"Oh! Please I'm fine and I cannot afford such a loss fine I need to get back to work ;) "

"Sigh! You dumbo . Go ahead and have a great day :P Kriiiyaaa..."

":P Love you more Kiaraaa... :P"

But as she steps forward to get ready, her eyes stuck over the calendar. It was the month of July? Oh! Really it ...The rent! She hasn't been paying it since three months and the landlord would be coming here anytime. "Shit" She said panicking.

What to do now? Well she had the solution.

Fine!, she decided to get some clients tonight.

For the final time she licked her lips, spread that erotic red color on her ripened plums. She tightened a black leathery jacket around her exposed body, slipped her brazenly beautiful legs in her red boots.

"Perfect" she said after applying that dark black smudge free liner on her eye.

She stepped out of her apartment, and was determined to earn money, all in one stroke. She staggered down the alley to find her first client. He was young and on the top captain of a local basket ball team, having a chiseled torso, dusky skin and great money also. She felt a pair of arms grabbing her towards the corner when she was about to leave.

"Looking for me?" he asked.

"You are Sam? Right?" she replied while teasing him, running down her finger on his uncovered chest.

"Ow.." he moaned." Yes...It's me... Where do we?" He replied, while his voice choking in between.

"Come.."

She grabbed his jacket and took him to a small motel nearby which was actually haunted by prostitutes.

No wonder this guy made a huge body, perfect with those muscular packs on his abdomen but actually he was so small.. She chuckled. Girls would be mad on him, But*Sigh* they should know this fact as well. She thought while poisoning her lungs with smoke, her sweet poison. There, she made a great blow. She perfectly added moans and groans. And she scratched his back with her long nails. She knew where to add a moan and where to scream. And on accepting his member her mind involuntarily chided "Insert a moan here". For kriya, sex just means skin on skin. Having no emotions attached with it, neither with her own body.

"One down, Second client also served, what should be done now?" She thought. First thing came into her mind was to get drunk but then her insides reminded and advised her to give away all the money to land lord as soon as possible.

She staggered down the street and tried her best not to spend money on anything, and more because there was a big market on her way back to home.

As soon as she reached at the main gate of her apartment, first person she saw was the land lord itself. She was shocked , confused yet happy that now she won't have to knock at his door to pay the rent as he was there only.

"Mr. Das..."She shouted.

"Oh... Miss Ghai... I was searching for you only..."

"Sir I'm sorry... I know I am always late but here is it..."

She extended a brown packet to him, and another packet as an advance.

"No need Miss Ghai... No need... of advance anymore"

She was confused. Why the hell he didn't accepted the advance?

Well better! She left for her room, keeping the packet back in her pocket. But here... She saw a note on the main door of her flat.

**"To be evacuated within three day's"**

She was stunned, traumatized.

"What to do now?" She spoke while feeling wobbly in her knees. She tried her best to console him but all went in vain. Now she has to find a new place to stay? How will she?

This whole thing struck on her mind in a very bad state. She was a prostitute and who will give a shelter to a prostitute?

The whole situation was making her helpless minute by minute. The volley of questions had such a tight grip around her neck that it caused suffocation by choking her neck; it was like clawing her life out of her soul by every passing second.

She definitely needed to hold on. She retraced her steps and ended up in a bar.

On shot down... Second... Third...And many more...

She was a helpless drunk w****.

Unknowingly she stepped out of the bar after covering up for her drinks and plodded mindlessly.

She didn't know where she was going. Where? But all she knew was she was a helpless homeless w****. She climbed up the stairs not knowing where it would lead. Just she wanted to be there, a place where she could breathe, A place where she wasn't looked as a f****** material, A place she was respected. And again she was floated in her emotional land. And was glad she got drunk.

She rang the bell. A known figure opened it. She smiled and fainted, falling on bunching muscles of his shoulders.

"Kriyaa..." Rey said, baffled.

He was shocked to see her after so many days. Why was she here? He thought. But more he was concerned for her because she was in a bad state, fully drunk and unconscious.

**Please Do Review ! I'll be waiting !**


	4. Chapter 4 The Conditions

**Chapter Four**

**-****T****he****C****o****ndi****tio****ns****-**

He tenderly held her holy figure in his well-built arms. Wasn't she like a feather? He made his way out to his bedroom; his temple's lined with tension and worries. He opened the door with one swift kick and quickly placed that motionless body on bed. Quickly he checked her nerves. Yes! Her heart was beating at a proper rate. Next he gently pulled her eye lid to check if she is still okay. Yes! She was. Next he placed his palm near to her nose and felt her feeble, tender breaths on his palm. Well, she is fine. Then why she fainted? One thing he lately realized that he wasn't a doctor neither a professional, so he decided to call upon a doctor. As soon as he turned around to call the doctor, he sensed a soft textured palm gripping his wrist. It was she.

"Hey... Hey... Are you Okay?" he asked though also disappointed of not getting a reply from that motionless body. He slipped his hand from that tender grip, feeling like what torture is he doing? Why is he facing so many challenging situations from past few weeks? Here a completely unknown girl was lying unconscious in his bed and he can do nothing just kill time and wait for her to wake up, yet again.

Meanwhile he waited for doctor's arrival, he heard a phone ringing. He quickly checked his phone, it wasn't ringing. Then his eye's searched for her phone. Why the Gosh he was not able to find a silly phone in her purse? Well, the answer was simple as it had so much in it...".Lipsticks, Comb, Eye shadows, Gloss, Facial wipes, perfumes, few notes, her purse, some cigars, a lighter, again a hair comb, mint , chewing gum, , Mascara... and finally her cell phone." He picked it up and before he could even utter a word questions were already bombarded from other side.

"Why the God you aren't picking my call kriya? You know I am been contacted by 5 peoples by now, You told me you are going to get clients tonight and only three are done! At least give dates to other clients." And the lady pauses." Look it's not like I'm forcing you but since it was your wish I let you get much deeper in this business. Look we prostitutes also have some rules... Are you getting it?" Rey was numb, just hearing what was thrown in his ears "Why the god you aren't replying? Kriyaa?"The lady continued. And before she could rant even more the battery of kriya's cell phone was gone so it shut down abruptly. For rey this current knowledge was a type of out of course. He let the fact of her being a ***** aside and kept her being a human on the top.

She woke up with a jolt, holding her head in a pathetic way. "Ahh..." She cried out of pain. She could clearly hear faint voices of two men coming from outside.

"Okay Doctor. I'll take care" Rey said to the doctor understanding the medical terms which he said.

She quickly moved aside and searched for her phone in her bag. It wasn't there then she searched for it in the whole room neither beneath the pillow, on the table. Where was it? A ringing voice grabbed her attention. It was her much loved ring tone; it was her phone which was kept on charging in the attached study room. She rushed to fetch it.

"Kriyaa... Sorry babes I couldn't find any room for rent in the whole nearby city! "Kiara said worryingly. "Can't you stay with me?"

"No, Kiara I 'can't stay with you babe... I don't want to act like a mushy bone between you and your boyfriend"

"But you won't!"

"Don't take tension! I'll find a decent place to live in soon!" Kriya said with a forged smile, she herself was more tensed than kiara. She had told kiara the whole scenario last night before getting drunk, as it was like next to unworkable for kriya to keep it in her stomach.

And she disconnected the call knowing that her dear friend's worries will get worsened if she let herself breakdown in front of her. She turned around' rubbing her temples in despair. As she lifted her face up, she felt limp as if someone caught her nerve.

"Um... Is everything alright?" he asked with his chin raised up as if he had almost all the solution of every disparity.

"Ya... It is... Actually I want to apologize...I don't know how I landed up here...I was sick of life and then just..." She said expurgated.

"Hey it's ...okay...Right now I'm hungry...And I think you are too?"He said is his charming tone. Well it has been his basic rule of life to accept the existence of hardships and live while fighting with them. For any bloody situation he always had a perfect solution.

"Well...? I have no options ..."She said with a faded smile, knowing that she might get a chance to talk to him about the whole thing how she landed up at his place. She felt embarrassed.

While accompanying him to the restaurant, she felt ordeal, wasn't it a breakfast date? "Shut up "She said to all her thoughts, it was a mere breakfast ...

On the table, it was pretty difficult for her to speak up what she wanted to. What now? Here they were, sitting across from each other, having lunch like friends did' but he had yet to ask her why she had come to his apartment, and she had yet to figure out what to say. But again she tried to start the commotion first, and ended up sipping the juice."Fine "she muttered under her breath."It's enough! Speak up or else he will think you are a stupid stalker!"She whispered to herself.

"You said something?" he asked with his eyebrows up, arched to his temple while his thumb rubbing his chin.

"Umm...Look I don't know how I came to your place...Possibly I was too drunk! I'm really Sorry for all this..." she confessed, chewing her lower lip worriedly as she waited for his reply.

.

"Well," he began slowly, "you were drunk." She nodded once. "In your intoxicated state, you decided to come to me, which means' you were under the impression that you had nowhere else to go. What this tells me," he snapped the sandwich in half, scattering crumbs into his emptied food bowl, "is... I guess because you don't wanted to go to your home...right?"He said in his intellectual way.

Is he a mind reader? She thought for a second. How can he come to know that she wasn't willing to go at her place due to that traumatizing note over it and the worries it gave to her. Surely she needed to reply.

"Yaa..." she said in her utmost slow voice.

"Look, if you need a place to escape to for a while, you're more than welcome to stay with me. Really, it's no trouble at all"he said with that glint sparkling in his eyes.

"Wha...What?"She said anxiously.

"I mean I have the upper portion of my apartment empty so I can give it to you on rent..." he replied in an assuring way.

"But how come you know...?"She asked and then realized that he might have heard her talk to kiara in the morning.

"Well I can't help the walls of my house aren't sound proof so by default I was able to hear you talk with your friend on phone..." he said again in his intellectual way. He was a keen observant, and more a perceptive.

.

"Um... ya actually... But hey... you know na I'm a prostitute?" she spoke up manifestly.

"Ya...I was coming to that point" he said while moving his fingers in air framing those shapeless figures.

"Again explain how come you know?" she said in her usual rough tone.

"Well... again sorry to say but I answered a call of yours last night I don't know who that lady was and she spoke up about it..." he said again in his scholarly way. But before he spoke further she cut his words and said "Leave it ... How much is the rent...?"

"Rent..No need to pay the rent..."he said but again she cut his words in mid and said... "You mean I have to pay it in other ways"

"Ah... No...I mean to say that I actually was looking for someone to occupy the above story' as I'll be going to California for work next month and I wanted someone to look after in my absence..."

"' I'm fairly easy to get along with what you have been earlier". However, I do have my conditions." He angled the spoon and tapped the table surface. "First, you are going to get a normal job."

"No - !" kriya quickly stopped, realizing that her voice had taken on a slightly hysterical note.

Rey shrugged. "It's whatever you decide." He frowned seriously. "If you are going to live there, you will do so as, an honest and hard-working young woman."

She was honest and hard-working! She rarely ever got enough sleep...and she so wished to hit him hard. But she bit her tongue, taking a deep breath and fighting back the urge to insult.

"No smoking...No drinking in home premises...No loud music...and you can live there with peace."He said raising his ego on unattainable heights.

"Ugh! Fine..." she said, slipping out of the seat after finishing the juice.

"Hey? Where are you going? The bill?" he said showing her the bill kept on their table.

"Well you pay it for today mister...I'll return you soon...I'm an honest neighbor."She screamed from outside, showing her hands off.

"Well, if he thinks it is so easy to change me then it's wrong! Nice meeting you Mr. perceptive!"Kriya hissed while walking down the alley alone.


	5. Chapter 5 Getting Along With You

**Chapter Five**

**- Getting Along With You -**

She covered her ears for the fifth time, trying to avoid the irritating voice of juicer penetrate any further in her mind.

"Ugh! Stop it "She screeched.

"Good Morning Miss Ghai!" she heard a shouting reply from the person standing in the lower storey and the first day of second week in that apartment had started.

"Ugh! What is so good about this morning?" she thought. Moreover from past one week she hardly could enjoy her early morning bed time; all because of him. She cursed him almost every day for disturbing her slumber. She slipped her feet in her soft furry slippers and covered her shoulders with a royal blue shrug. "Did he even have some manners?"She said curtly, while rubbing her palms, warming them. Finally after one week she adjusted her things in the room and wardrobe. Today was no special day? She was going to repeat the same routine; she would take an half hour to bath, then nag him for serving the breakfast as her kitchen was not ready yet, then go for work. She recently applied for working in a nearby restaurant as the personal secretary of its beautiful manager and was selected also. Well, her job was pretty easy; as on first note for the first time she was hearing about a secretary of the manager of such a small restaurant which usually serves few regular customers. But all she cared for' was the fact that she had a job though having nothing tough to do' but still she was happy.

He knew it wasn't easy to deal with this girl. She gets mad sometime. Or she is always mad? He noticed her coming down. Her heels clacked against the marble floor.

"The food?"She asked him while he silently nodded in acknowledgment .

It was more uneasy for both to share one entrance and exit simultaneously. The whole apartment was actually divided into two half's, completely distinguished with each other, one is the lower and other is the upper portion, attached with each other through a common living hall leading to a main exit/entrance.

"When will you leaving for office?"She asked him through her mouth stuffed with a sandwich. "An hour later" He replied while digging his eyes furthermore deeper into newspaper. She swallowed a great laugh immediately; how can one be so into reading _a newspaper_ when such a beauty was sitting right next to him? He indeed is a pure exception! Wasn't he type of typical melodramatically _honest guy_, who wouldn't sleep with his girlfriend until he gets _permission_ from her _father?_ And there she was again controlling her hideous laughter, trying to bend her focus on food rather on him.

"Miss Ghai! I'll be late today "he said still concentrating on the letter's scribbled in newspaper.

"WOW!" She said a little loud than normal...While his gaze shifted on her widened mouth.

"I mean Oh! Don't be too late!"She corrected herself, offering a cheesy smile to mend the embarrassment it caused.

"Ya...I'll be back on time "He replied and again shifted his focus on the newspaper.

Was there something interesting in newspaper? Like really? She have seen guy's reading the_playboy magazine's_ but here she was seeing him reading newspaper with so of much interest which he may not even enforce when he reads those boyish magazines.

Ugh? He indeed is a great exception! She drew out a conclusion finally.

While he kept on reading the thing in his hands knowing all conclusions _she_ might be framing about him. He liked it. He liked _her_ silly attitude.

At work Kriya hardly got a chance to rest. She never knew this simple job could exhaust her up to this extent. She hardly had any power or life left to walk back to home. Finally her second day at the restaurant got over. She was happy as she made new friends over there, who would keep her away from getting mad as working as a secretary of such a lady was not a cake walk.

The Lady! She loved pets.

She loved pets so much that she even brings a few with her on work, and the whole work load of taking care of them partially comes on kriya.

On her first day kriya was shocked to see so many cats in the Boss's cabin.

One, Two, Three, Four, And Finally the Fifth one.

Five cats and one kriya!

Isn't this unfair?

But there was no escape from cats and neither from the job. She had to do it! Regularly', fetch the lady with all the grocery; give her the notes and details of no. of customers arrived, receipt's and the daily profits. Also she has to assist the lady when she went to any of her parties.

"I am leaving!"Kriya said while adorning her new friends with warm hugs. Her body feeling light, as the weather was quite pleasant, with that loving smell of earthy oil that used to come after showers. She loved it as it partially fed her hunger to smoke.

And made her think what she should do now? Rey isn't going to come back before 10 and currently it was 8. Moreover her heart was paining heavily due to lack of alcohol; she wanted it, to erase all the stupid emotional thought which she has stored in her heart for a whole week.

_The two hours of complete freedom._

The first thing which came to her mind was about getting drunk, which she later _on denied_to do so. Then second one was about Shopping, but then she didn't have enough money to get her _expensive _shoes. Finally she reverted to first option.

She planned to buy few cans of coke and throw the liquid present in them and instead get them filled with her Drink.

So Smart!

So she did, have five such cans and made her way back to home all ready to spend some cozy time.

-*10:15 PM* -

He had an extremely strenuous day at office; he had to complete a whole addition of his editor column as he was the chief editor of a famous column of a monthly magazine in which several picturesque and divine locations of world were featured. He had been so much into his work from few years that his dedication and hard work made him an inerasable part of the office.

He loosened the tight grip of tie and straightaway opened the fridge to get some water. On the way he saw her sitting on sofa and watching television. She looked weird' He thought; but reverted back as she always had been weird to him. He picked up the water bottle, but accidently gripped a can of coke. Well! For his luck he wanted it. He opened the can and was baffled to see that it was already opened. He walked toward her while gulping down whole can at once.

She lifted her dizzy gaze on the manly figure which she lately saw. But more he was shocked to see her actually watch a news channel; which she never watched, even in her wildest dream.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, but getting concerned about his head which was getting heavier minute by minute.

"Hey Mr. PERCEPTIVE!" she screamed with unusually widened smile.

"I am _totally-_-y-y-y Fine!" She added after blinking her eyes for a couple of times, which_irritated _him more.

"Are you sure?"He inquired supporting his head with a hand and ended up sitting on sofa beside her.

"I am..."

"And Rey see!On television they are showing harmful effects of _alcohol_! It's interesting!" she added in her drunken slur.

"Really? ...Then you... should... watch it ... I don't need to ... as I don't drink...Alcohol..."He said from his chocked throat, his eyes narrowed, his lips decorated with a continuous smile.

"I don't ...drink too... much... "She replied; ruffling her fingers through her hairs.

"How Can I forget that... You don't drink... and land at a stranger's house, But I doo..." He said stretching his hand out for another can.

"I ... Said sorry for that! You moron..." And she snatched the can from his hand.

"Give... that... to... me..." he said in his drunken anger.

"You ...don't drink ...na? But I ...do!" and she gulped down a half of can.

"Is it... alcohol?" He asked to which she nodded like an innocent lamb.

"You are ...dead!"He said gripping his hand tight.

"You can ...have a share If ...you want...!" she handled the can before leaving for washroom, releasing her hand from his tight grip.

"Oh! Yeah... But ...I ...won't...!" he said in his drunken determination.

After few minutes when she reached back to hall, she saw him lying pathetically on sofa, with two more empty cans.

"You ...said ...you ...won't ...drink!" she cried and hit him hard with pillow. "Give ...my...Drinks...Back...You...Greedy...Dog!"

"How... can I?" he said hiding his face beneath his arms.

"Get me more drinks NOW!"She cried badly. A complete silence persisted between two for a minute or two.

Then he stood up from sofa, his eyes sparkling with unusual shine which she too noticed. He made his way to stairs without replying her. He staggered against that marble floor almost crushingly, having no strength to walk even an inch. He was feeling weaker with each blood drop being pumped by his heart. Having no reason to stop, he made his way straight to the roof.

Was he alright? Wasn't he crying? Or cried in her absence? She thought, following his steps to the roof. She bothered about him.

She really does!


	6. Chapter 6 Something Personal?

**Chapter Six**

Something Personal?

On the roof, the moon has already spread his silver gaze all over, making every piece dazzle like cluster of diamonds. A sweet sheath of hours of darkness and breeze had enclosed every possible region over the roof.

She saw him sitting on the water tank, and accompanied him over there.

"Rey?"She said worryingly, resting her palm over his shoulder.

"Leave me alone!" he said frailly.

For the first time she saw his voice getting so weak. For the first time he saw him breaking down into pieces.

For the first time she saw him as a person just like her, carrying pains in heart.

"I won't!"She replied with determination. "You can tell me what is bothering you! May be I can help you out?"She said.

"You can't!"He said still controlling those heavy tears in eyes.

"I can?" She said startled up.

"You know sometimes when you think that you have everything-Friends, parents, a lavish life; you forget the value of things which you own when you had nothing. I regret. I so regret to think those precious things as _nothing_. The relationships, the tender relationships which you had framed when you were born are _priceless_, and are meant to be safeguarded and cherished till lifelong. I wish could get a chance to do that. I wish I could get a chance to say sorry to my parents. But I can't do it now." He said with tears wetting his cheeks continuously.

"I'm Sorry but why you can't do it now? And what had you done earlier?" she asked, moved by his emotional sayings.

"I did nothing! I did nothing just spend the days frolicking, the days when I could say How much I loved my parents. I spend my days dancing around when I could have spent the last few minutes with them" he said looking deep into her eyes. "My parents died three years ago in a car accident"

"I m sorry" she said, covering her mouth.

"They were happy that day as dad was awarded with a prestigious award-_The business Icon of young India_. He wanted me to witness that, but I didn't. I didn't because I considered my dance practice much more important than it. And that day when I returned home, I just saw their dead bodies lying on ground, covered with a white cloth. They died on the spot. They must have wished to see me before dying. They must have called my name!" and he cried badly, resting his wet face on her shoulder, hugging her tightly, sobbing in her arms.

"Rey...Look over there...in the sky... your parents are right there... Hearing what you are saying...they know you love them... they know you respect them..." she said cupping his face in palms and pointing towards the endless sky over their heads.

He did exactly what she said; stared deep into the sky and closed his eyes feeling the cold breeze pass him by, healing his scars.

He opened his eyes after a while, and shifted his gaze on her. Her face looked even more angelic in the moon's rainy shower. He cupped her face, arched bit closer. She felt her nerves twisting inside in her brain when she felt his touch. But nothing less, she was out of her mind, and he too was.

Rey had just enough time to notice the change in her demeanor before she leaned up and pressed her lips to the very corner of his mouth. It was a simple peck, but the small gesture was enough to fracture the emotional atmosphere. Kriya drew back, coming to realize what she had done without really thinking. Wondering what it implied. And rey gazed into her eyes, still holding the star out of reach, wondering the same.

No matter how small, the act denoted some sort of interest' affection, even.

Rey's hand pressed into the small of her back, pulling her body against his. Kriya's arms wrapped around him, her hands idly moving up his spine until her fingers found purchase between his shoulder blades. She could feel his quickened heart beat through his skin, the barely audible sigh that left him as he dipped his head towards hers. Her eyelids fluttered shut. Their noses touched. His lips ghosted over hers once, twice; the brief, teasing contact caused her skin to tingle, causing her wish to thrash her lips on him in that very second ,again.

He responded with a kiss of his own, one that matched the tenderness of their first and the certainty of their second. Though drunk but for good. She returned it, sighing softly. His grip on her waist tightened as her head tilted, the kiss deepening. Their lips moved together, finding a rhythm that both could keep without being overwhelmed. It was torturously slow for someone like kriya, who was used to men who were frantic to get to whatever happy ending they'd paid for. But this was different. Rey had always been different, a pure exception, like always.

He took advantage of his grip on her hair to angle her head better as his tongue slid against hers and the butterflies in her stomach burst into flame and crack like the endless ice slabs. She didn't try to suppress the soft, breathless moan that left her, and he answered with a throaty sound of his own. Their tongues tangled, mimicking the endless fight for dominance that had begun the day she'd come to live with him, the very day when they met for the first time. She no longer cared who won the match. Both of them lost in the darkness where no one ' not their friends, not their families, not their responsibilities ' would ever find them again. She could have died in that embrace with him, in that very moment, in his lap.

He would have died there with his lips locked with her lips forever.

.Forever.

He positioned his arms crossed and examined her sleep in her bed. His head pained heavily but he was more concerned about what happened last night! He kissed her. How could he? He crossed the lines which himself had made for both. He himself had made that wall unattainably high. His attempts to coax her, help her out of her state of unconsciousness would have been superficial; completely meaningless and nothing personal. Because in the end it wasn't she whom he bothered of.

"She shouldn't affect me this way!" he said barely audible to his own ears; while standing on the threshold of her room, watching her sleep.

Still the air was moist. She opened her eyes and saw a slight sight of him leaving and banging the door. He could have waited for her to wake up. He could have talked to her. But he didn't. She felt a part of her dying somewhere deep in there.

For him she was just a w****?

She felt guilty somewhere, of unknown reason. Fluke! It was just a fluke? Surely it was as they shared nothing personal.

This Kiss was surely for not good. Surely...


	7. Chapter 7: Out From Under

_**~ Chapter Seven.**_

_**Out from Under**_

**.**

* * *

**Breathe you out, breathe you in**

**You keep coming back to tell me**

**You're the one who could've been **

She could no longer run away, because he was always leaving her in that aroused state. And now also he was making her heart beat at that insanely enormous alacrity. They were kissing last night. And now both are ignoring each other. And it all was of no use. Huh?

Maybe it was meant to be.

Maybe it was just wrong.

Inevitable.

Purposeless.

Meaningless.

**And my eyes see it all so clear. It was long ago and far away .**

**But it never disappears.  
Try to put it in Hold on to myself and don't look back  
the past.**

She slightly pulled of the table cloth from one of the chairs, and adjusted the flowers in the vase which was kept on it. She didn't know they will react to it this way? Or she did?

Her finger's caressed the tender petals of orchids, unknowingly, absorbing the comfort from them.

It was pretty obvious for both to run away from the situation of facing each other again after whatever shit happened last night. Right? "Shit" happened last night. .

**I don't wanna dream about all the things that never were**

**Maybe I can live without, when I'm out from under**

No. They just cannot be like this. Rey was more agitated than she was. He just couldn't accept how brainless he has been. Yes, kissing her in drunkard state was brainless. Wasn't it? Now what will she think of him? Will she think the other way? He has to talk to her. He just cannot see things around him go in a manner he didn't liked. Everything has to be at their original place. Just as before; perfectly placed.

**I don't wanna feel the pain, what good would it do me now?**

**I'll get it all figured out; when I'm out from under  
So let me go, just let me fly away.**

She just wanted to get rid of this sick feeling. No she wasn't thinking to get rid of him. Just to get rid of this eerie feeling between them. She just can't really figure out how it happened. Who started it? When it ended? Why it happened?

She just couldn't. Neither could he; and she know about it as well.

With a click she tapped her pen to write down the bills, completely into her thoughts, lost, peripatetic, and nomadic.

**Let me feel the space between us growing' deeper**

**And much darker every day.**

And there she was, ending writing his name over that naked white sheet '_**Rey' **_in her beautiful cursivewriting.

And the very next moment she heard tapping of footsteps. Unknowingly her heart raced irrationally. As if she wanted it to be him. As if she wanted to ease her swollen eyes by his sight. As if _he_ was the only thing she wanted with her.

She went forward to check the reality. From the mirror she could see the customer's coming inside from the entrance, Just one person was missing, _him_.

"Don't think if him..." Her mind chided. But a little her heart listened. She kept staring the entrance for a couple of minutes.

**Watch me now and I'll be someone new**

**My heart will be unbroken**

**It will open up for everyone but you**

Pages of bills fluttered rapidly just like her hairs being blown by the breeze; freely, in a rhythmic way Bills fluttered, Numerous times and at the end, Scattered over the floor, just like her thoughts-Scattered.

She turned around to collect the bills that have blown by breeze and scattered over floor. She arched to collect them, and soon someone else joining her.

She immediately raised her head to find out who it was?

"Rey?" She said traumatized.

**Even when I cross the line**

**It's like a lie I've told a thousand times  
I don't wanna dream about all the things that never were**

"Umm...Hi..." he said. She knew for what he was here.

"Can we talk?" he replied to her smile. She already knows about what they will talk. They will simply be back on square one. Just as before. She knows it, Very well.

"Yea." She said pinning few locks behind her lobe.

"Great!" he said. She could see the tensions on his face reduced to half.

**Maybe I can live without, when I'm out from under**

**I don't wanna feel the pain, what good would it do me now?**

"No not here... It's too rush over here, Can we go over there?" he added, pointing to a thing outside, to which she nodded in acknowledgement.

He held her hand tight into his and made his way out. She was just not willing to face the thing which was going to happen next. She just didn't wanted to be, for some reasons unknown to her; for some reason unknown to both.

**I'll get it all figured out, when I'm out from under.**

**A part of me still believes when you say you're gonna stick around.**

He opened the door of phone booth, and stepped in with her.

"Kriya..." "I'm sorry for my part. I know this was not meant to be. But I thoroughly regret from bottom of my heart. Are you getting?" He said lamenting.

"Ya..." she said, rowing her gaze randomly downwards.

**A part of me still believes we can find a way to work it out**

**But I know that we tried everything we could try**

"It was just a fluke... Trust me... I was Drunk because of some reasons you know "he frowned." But it was a fluke... Can we just be as we were back - together as friends?"

"Actually I was too about to say it."She said with her half mind, presenting a weak smile to him.

"Great..." he said, she now could see all his worries getting washed within that one second. All gone, and they are back to square one, Out from under.

**So let's just say goodbye forever  
I don't wanna dream about all the things that never were**

**And maybe I can live without, when I'm out from under.**

He tucked his hands back in pocket and made his way out, just as before, but on reaching on threshold of it, he re-traced his steps back to her. "And... This was your Last chance...You know the result of violation of my rules. Right?" he spat venomously with an eerie smile on his face. And he left in the same way.

**And I don't wanna feel the pain, what good would it do me now?**

**I'll get it all figured out when I'm out from under**

Fluke !Yeah? He said it right it was a fluke. She was somewhere getting pissed minute by minute. Without saying a word she too made her way out from booth, back on her work, feeling _light_ _and heavy_ simultaneously. Everything was back to normal.

Normal? Eh? Really could things get repaired now?

**And maybe I can live without, when I'm out from under**

**I'll get it all figured out, when I'm out from under.**

* * *

"Get up you Crap" she yelled, throwing Oranges on him. How well he managed to irritate her, and with so much of perfection?

"What the Hell... I just switched on the T.V to watch Match. You can watch you Show later ..." he said hiding remote behind his back.

"Ugh! You are the limit... I am going to get new pair of heels now, and _you _have to pay for them Mister" She snatched his purse and made her way out, flying in the air of victory. Oh! Yeah, He has to pay Thousands now. Wasn't it cool enough? So things are pretty much normal, just as before, or to be said even better.

She was in a great mood to enjoy. She would ask shopkeeper to show so many things but buy only one in the end. Haha.

Perfect evening right? -Shoes, Ice-cream, Sweet Corns.

She stopped in front of a branded showroom, her eyes stuck on an amazing pair of heels-Golden, strapped. Minute by minute her neck arched a bit more over the show window. Those shoes could easily attract even the corpse then she was just a helpless human. But a voice disrupted her concentration.

"Kriyaaa..."

She turned around to see who that person was. And was pretty happy to see him- her known helping friend.

" I was searching for you... It's Important..." Kamran said.

"What is it? " Kriya said arching her eyebrows.

"I have got a deal for you... A couple wants to buy your old house..."he retaliated.

She stood numb. Just the thought of her old house sent deadly shivers down her spine. And now what? Eh? She just couldn't reply.

"I know you will not say anything...So you think about it...And we will meet after two days...Till then you Take care.. And mind it they are paying heavy amount for it." He comforted her.

Her heart collapsed. Her nerves froze. Her mouth couldn't utter a thing more.

She just wanted it to be alone ...All Alone...

_**[A/N = Hellow friends... It feels so good getting back to writing .. ;) ... Yea. I actually had a bad writer's block so i took a bit more time than usual this time.**_

_**And over here.. I know I sucked a big time.. I actually have lost my essence. I just suck at it now. :'( So pleae manage a bit with my fuckingly degraded writing skill.**_

_**Also The real story starts from here. You can expect some steaming, emotional scene's. KriYaansh first Hug ;) And lot more...So hang around.**_

_**Also I want all of you to leave your review. If you haven' joined this site , then also you can review easily. You just need to write down in the blank box at the end of this page and Post !xD iTS dONE ...As simple as it is.**_

_**Also I love you all .. Meet you soon ..Amigo Mio ;) ]**_


	8. Chapter 8 Left Over's

**Chapter 8**

~Left overs

* * *

Oh how her world turned upside down in just one second. Well it was not first time, she have seen much more than this. What could be worst than watch own mother dyeing? Nothing- Nothing could ever fill those voids of loneliness, voids which dream of being filled with love, love which is as pure as a mother's love; love which is not adulterated with any malice.

But thing is she have moved on, pretty much. She never looked back at that place, her house where she was born, where she learned how to stand on feet, how to hold things, how to react, and so on. She left her house much has stayed in an orphanage; her whole childhood went away in those heaps of unattended children.

* * *

One day. Two days. Rey had found himself counting the days... How can she be so happy in a minute and so sad in the next? It had been strange from the start; that weird smile, that bubbly laugh, her different way to see things, her air-headed mannerisms and how it would stop as suddenly as it started, like a summer rainstorm, like a silent wave of ocean, leaving her staring blankly at the ground, lost in a deep thought. And it was irksome, bothersome, Irritating the way she paid him no mind, the way she just moved on with her equations not sharing them with him. He made his usual quips against her, and she would not hear it at all.

Had he not been Reyansh, he would have confronted her. He would have demanded to know what had happened the night she returned with her new pair of heels, the night she'd returned so shattered. He would have grabbed her by the shoulders, shaken her until he heard the brain rattling in her head, and said it wasn't _her_. This spaced out; quiet as this young lady was not Kriya Ghai. She was behaving completely different. She was not at all like the kriya he used to know.

He liked to think that he knew her better than that. But with every second, every day that passed in this tense atmosphere, he could only find himself staring in annoyance at the very boundaries that they had established from the get-go. A wall that so high, which once got shattered by a fluke, but yet they reconstructed it efficiently...

And had he not been who he was, had he not been so utterly pissed off by the fact that she had shut down on him so suddenly, without a single word of warning, she should have at least replied to one of his question-" Are you Okay?" But no, she didn't even do that. He wanted her to speak up what was bothering her so badly. Why she is tensed. He wanted to ease her tensions out, but for it she should open up in front of him then he would have destroyed that wall between with his bare hands. He would have fought it until they bled, until the bones had shattered, until he was left with no choice but to throw himself against it, until he was broken and exhausted. He just wanted to get her out of her gloomy core. He wanted her to be like other' normal girls, and most probably he wanted her to mold into a shape which he had prepared for her, which so much of warmth.

Unfortunately, he was who he was. He won't step forward to help until she open up, and thing was, she wasn't telling him anything. How cruel? How?

* * *

Kriya walked down, fully prepared to face that decision. She would sell out her old house, she walked out of the apartment waving him, leaving him blank- full of questions whose answers he didn't know.

He sat down engulfing those raw spinach leaves, he was not in his mind and he needed a company badly. He called up Swayum, his neighbor who have been pretty much always with him. And this was time when he needed someone to hold him.

"What...Why are you staring at me?" Swayum said, cutting the bread into two half's How can he miss a treat? And on the top he knew Rey was a great chief too.

"Nothing..How is the food?" Rey said, ignoring himself, he wanted to let his frustrations out, But How?

"Food is great... Btw where is that girl? Um... Kriya..."Swayum asked.

"She is out..." Rey replied, with an exhausted throat. Swayum noticed that change in his behavior. So he thought to play a bit more with his friend...

"Hummm... She is beautiful right? Where she was going? Didn't she tell you?" Swayum asked, frolicking, enjoying this miserable state of his friend, Well Rey have been a tough guy, who will think about thousands of time before smiling. And this was perfect situation to catch a nerve of him, and why will swayum leave it?

"I don't know . She didn't tell me..."Rey said, shifting his gaze at random things kept on the table.

"Oh... Well we can figure out where she went, tell me what she was wearing."Swayum said, arching on toes.

"I didn't notice much... It was a purple high-neck top, with black denims, golden ear rings, a black watch..."

Swayum arched his brows, did really Rey didn't notice what she was wearing? Well the matter is serious.

"Perfume?" swayum asked.

"Yes, and pink lips too..." Rey blurted... later on he lamented, felt embarrassed, blushed.

"She is going on Date..." Swayum said confidently.

But rey was shocked... Wait? That's how girls use to behave when they were in Love? Wasn't it? She was into her own world. She used to spend time a lot in her room. She used to stay quite, converse less with him.

But wait a second. She don't have a Boyfriend, She have _clients_.

He got up from his chair... Staggered towards swayum, caught his collar and said. "We are going to get her back..."

Swayum was terrified. His friend just turned angry like a hungry beast. What he will do now?

He just followed his sayings as he was afraid of rey's anger... He thought it is better for his friend to sort things out...

They got into car...Rey called up at her restaurant and asked her friend about where she was she knew about where kriya was. And he just drove as fast as he could.

He just couldn't let her go like this...

_**[A/N**: Hellow everybody .._

_This is First installment.. Next will be up by tomorrow.. ..I am so tired of with studies..It is hard tie managing writing and studying simultaneously so i thought to write on Weekends and update :D_

_I love you all.._

_And Deetha I know you didn't read it :P_

_Rest , please give me some time to formulate the story.. things will be pretty clear by next few chapters :D_

_Love Love Love** Do Comment my Lovelies..**_

_And Anu Amigo Mio means "My friends" :D **]**_


	9. Chapter 9: Can't let you leave

**Chapter 9**

* * *

She walked down the street, rubbing her palms, taking each step with bravery. She would have said it all to him, but for what? It was her personal matter; he could do nothing about it. She moved silently, and her foot steps stopped in front of a coffee shop. That neon board shined in front of her, how will she sign the papers? She is emaciated, weak, a nobody Selling her house, where she had preserved those precious memories of childood wasn't easy, but thing was... More she had those horrifying moments as compared to happy ones. She wanted to get out of them, lately.

She stepped in the café, her eyes searching for kamran. She wished she could avoid this situation but she was helpless. Her conscience was revolting vehemently, but a little she heard of it.

She crossed several chairs, and finally occupied the corner seat. Kamran was not here till yet. Her eyes stuck at the road, through mirror, watching several cars pass by speedily neon sign boards hung over the shops which blinked periodically, a Chinese restaurant oppositely situated to café, few stalls of juices. There was plethora of things to be looked at, her eyes though were noticing each of them, but her mind was getting more intertwined, on verge of bleeding; her head wasn't this much heavy for her neck earlier than it was now.

Screech.

A sudden voice of sliding of chair got her attention. It was him. She welcomed him with a faint smile.

"So...You made up your mind?"Kamram asked, shaking hands with her.

"Yes..." she said rowing her gaze downwards.

"Great...I knew you will agree...It is a great deal Kriya..." he said.

"I know..." she said rubbing off the sweaty palms over her pant legs. She was nervous. She was out of her mind. She needed someone to shake her so badly, wake her up from this deadly dream, but sigh... It wasn't a dream.

"Coffee?" he asked, and she nodded in acknowledgement.

He asked her how she have been, where she was working... She just rubbed her sweaty palms over her pants each time. She has never answered these questions to anybody, not even to her conscience, and then it was him. She just gave few acceptable reason's for each...She was fine and she was working in a restaurant. That's it. What could she say more?

The coffee was supplied to them, she sipped it many times while understanding the terms and condition of dealing. She was edgy, but for what? She was edgy because ...she was not in her mind, and when she has been in her mind from past few weeks? She was staying with a guy; working like other normal girls...this is not what prostitutes do in their awakened state?

"Signatures...Over here..." he said, giving her pen, pointing at specific spaces left in the official paper.

Her hands trembled, she took that pen, it was so heavy, and she did her first signature...and soon the rest of them too.

So it was done?

Only this much?

This was easy right?

It wasn't easy... she submitted one of her preserved past. Should she feel light because from now on she won't think of those terrible moments of her childhood? Or should she feel heavy because she just submitted the remnant things of her mother. But one reason she knew, it was not going to ease her pain, and how would a non-living thing help her? Still those memories will haunt her... those memories will haunt even her corpse... when she will lie lifeless on that death bed. She knows it, but she was not in her mind in the end.

"Do you want more coffee?" he asked, wrapping up the papers into a bundle and placing them inside his bag.

"No...I have to leave...I have to up early tomorrow..." she gave a reason, so lame, she knew, but she wanted to be all alone.

"Okay...Take Care Kria..."Kamran said, hugging her. He could understand how much his friend was in pain...he just wanted to help her...Get her some money to thrive in life.

She took her bag, pivoted on her heel and charged towards the exit, desperate to feel the cold against her clammy skin, to get some fresh air…to get drunk out of her mind. She reached into her purse and pulled out her phone, pushing the door open as she looked up Rey's number and pressed the green call button. _Pick up, _she thought, eyeing the corner store with longing. Maybe a cigarette would help, too...Ugh? She was just getting above all negotiations. He'd be so mad, but damn it all, she needed this.

* * *

Unknown to her, Rey and Swayum had arrived at the café about an hour earlier.

Getting to a table close enough to overhear the conversation between Kriya and the stranger she was sitting with had been a comical affair; while swayum had literally hidden behind people and, at one point, dropped to the floor and rolled into a booth, Rey had walked casually to the table and sat down _facing _Kriya. She must have been super distracted not to have seen him. He then asked swayum if he was done making an ass of himself, to which he replied with his middle finger, and politely flagged down a passing waitress for a newspaper, which he'd held up to shield most of him from view while watching kriya closely.

They had caught enough of the conversation to piece together the facts: She had an old house... which she is selling now...It is hard for her to do so this was confirmed when she suddenly excused herself a little while later and, as soon as she was out the door, Rey's phone began to ring, a metal song dramatically blasting over the peaceful lounge music. Swayum's eyebrow arched quizzically, which rey ignored as he answered. "Ah, Ms. Ghai... Are you enjoying your evening?"

"I'm going to get really, really drunk tonight..." He looked towards the door. She was still there, huddled by the café entrance. "Or maybe I'll walk over to that corner store and buy some cigarettes and smoke until I puke. And I know you're probably going to be pissed at me, but trust me, we'll both feel a lot better if I just get it out of my system..."

Rey sighed into the phone. " If you don't obey me, you know what I am going to do..."

There was a brief silence, in which he saw a flash of her hair as she tore away from the building."Okay then…I'll be there in the morning to get my things on time." The call disconnected. Rey slammed the phone against the table.

"Shit," he growled, sliding out of the booth and bolting for the exit. Swayum scrambled to follow.

_It's none of my business_, he told himself as he emerged onto the sidewalk and looked in the direction she had gone but saw no trace of her, running towards the end of the street, coming to a skidding halt as he came face to face with a crowd of people trying to get into a nightclub. "Shit!" He turned on Swayum, who recoiled at the sight of him. "Go that way. Look into any bar, club, or liquor store you pass. If you find her, drag her ass out of there and call me immediately." And then he was gone, pushing his way through the nightclub crowd. Swayum did what he was told.

What a freaking day?

Rey staggered along that alley, and came to halt, on seeing a dead neon sign. Wait a minute... no way she can go this far...His eye's stuck over the restaurant in the end of alley. That's where she work's. He pulled out his phone and dialed swayum's no. "I know where she is ... I'll be getting her ... you relax..." he said mindlessly... His gaze fixed on the entrance of her restaurant.

* * *

He entered that place...his eyes fixed on the burning tip of cigarette which was slowly making his way to her mouth. He increased his speed, reached out, and snatched the cigarette right out of her shaking hand.

Kriya swirled around in her bar stool, her black eyes wide with shock. Rey glared at her with such ferocious animosity that she could say nothing, not even protest when he stubbed the new cigarette out in a nearby ashtray.

"Hey..." She cried when he held her hand, so tightly that she could even feel his pulsating blood through her skin.

His palms were sweaty, so warm; their grip was so tight, as if he was getting her back for lifetime... He just can't let her leave. Why?

He made his way out along with her. As they stepped in the alley, the something stuck them tight. It was a night storm probably. She held his hand even tighter when dust particles irritated her eyes. She rubbed them, even cried due to pain and agitation they caused. "Here...Let me help..." Rey said... cupping her face...he blew air in her eyes trying to calm the irritation, caressed them, as if he was finding the answers of his questions in those black orbs. It was none of his business, she was just his roommate ..their equations have been sort of easy right? Then why he can't let her leave? He stumbled upon his feet, and made his way ahead, tucking his hands in his pockets...leaving her baffled...He was making it difficult for her...

Rey remained silent, his hands in his pockets, refusing to look at anything but the walk ahead. He knew he was in trouble. Still, there was a sense of satisfaction about. No, had he not been trying so hard to convince himself that it'd been nothing personal, he might have admitted that his satisfaction stemmed from the fact that Kriya would be there in his apartment when he woke up the next morning.

He Likes her...he knows...but why he likes her...he don't know...And probably he is just playing with his heart and mind altogether. Or he is playing with her too. All he knows is ...He just can't let her leave.


	10. Chapter 10 : Mom! You came?

**[A/N =** Hello my lovelies...So wandering why my A/N is at starting of update today? Well I have no reason for it...Its just like I so missed you guys. And Yes I am sorry for always making you wait saying that I have my exams on...But thing is that my stars are at wrong positions. It is 4 months now, and I am still giving exams -_-... I am fed up with all this but helpless.

Okay, Another thing...You guys might think this story is going on too slowly, Right? I am sorry for it. Forging Bonds is near to its end- A dramatically unexpected end.

And Even if I want to drag this series, I won't as I am not in my mind :P Seriously Things are happening so wrong. My Results are not as per my expectations... I am depressed. I have been depressed from quite a long time. And I am trying to figure things out now.

Rest- I'll meet you at the end of this Extremely Long Update. :)

**Go. Read. Comment. **

**Love. ]**

* * *

**_Chapter10: Mom! You came?_**

* * *

She wanted to ask more than a few things to him, why she matters to him, why he just can't let her leave, why he is so indifferent to her?

She wanted to ask him, what is there in between them, which is bringing them in awkward situations every time?

She wanted to ask him, who is she for him?

But certainly she was not in her mind. All the tension and worries were coupled up in her throbbing mind. She wanted to end all this in a second. She wanted to get rid of misery entangling her, but she couldn't. She just couldn't get over from it.

Several thoughts piled up in her mind, made things more difficult for her.

She wanted to visit her house but even the thought of visiting there' decreased her body temperature. She had no strength to face her fears.

She placed her forehead on her knees, bent more on it. Only thing she could hear was the sound of juicer, which doubtlessly Rey must be using downstairs. It pierced her head even he do this to her every time? She needed peace. She needed space from herself.

She twisted few locks, looked mindless at the ceiling ...fixing her gaze at an uncertain point. As the fan rotated above her...her thoughts also rotated with same frequency One minute passed and her eyes still fixed on that uninteresting point on ceiling...but soon her already tired mind gave up and sleep claimed her.

* * *

Rey could no longer concentrate on his work. Number of articles was left to edit, he knew he have to do them as early as possible...but how can he focus on work when she'd captured his mind so badly. His eyes focused on empty juice jar kept in front of him. The sight of her signing the official papers of her house flashed in front of his eyes...And her pain was transferred to his eyes, they were wet, just as hers.

* * *

Upon waking up the next morning, Kria sat up on the bed, stretched, and noticed that it was darker in the living room than normal, the lighting having taken on a grayish-blue tint. She went to the windowpane behind the dining table; she peered outside and saw a steady stream of rain falling over the city, a river of dark clouds moving progressively above the city. "Ah, crap," she mumbled. The weather had been so nice, but her insides were ominous, and outsides too.

Digging up her black dress and some clean under-things, she went to the bathroom to take a shower. Rey's bedroom was silent. She could hear the soft sound of ceiling fan. A dim light was coming out from his room .Had she woken up before him? This would be the first time, she thought, and with that she smiled, probably for the first time in past 48 hours.

_Of course,_ she didn't blame him. It was perfect sleeping weather. And perfect weather to gather old lost strength too. She was more determined this time, all set to face the darkest phase of her life.

_"I'll do it. For the Last time."_ She said, after building up her strength.

* * *

"Where are we going?" he asked her, maddened.

"I will tell you soon.." she replied, in the cold tone just like the weather.

Her nerves were starting to coil up. "Turn right," she said as they reached the end of a busy street and there was absolute silence in car; just the heavy voice of rain drops falling over the roof and it was irritating, scary. He switched on the window wipers as the rain began to fall hard enough to threaten visibility.

"Weather is too bad. You like Rains?" he asked her, if only to get her talking.

"Occasionally" she replied, just for the sake of replying.

Soon the crowded part of the city had been left behind. Rey had never gone this far away from main city. She looked tensed, he turned his face towards her, and she was same, erect, her back glued to the seat, her breaths deep and hollow, her eyes fluttering frequently.

And they entered a lonely place, or somewhat an old apartment society for lower-middle class families.

Broken windows, scary paint and unkempt yards. This couldn't have been a place where one had come from. But soon she told him to stop. "Right here?" he asked, slowing down . He wasn't exactly comfortable in this neighborhood, but she insisted, so he stopped in front a house. There his eyes caught a sight of for sale sign which was driven into the grass of a gray lawn.

Kria sighed. "Sorry," she stared out of the windshield at the house in front of them.

"I'll be back." Rey stared at her questioningly. "I used to live here." She told him, her voice eerily hollow, "where I was born."

Her entire body was shaking, but this was part of the process.. When she climbed out of the car, Rey cut the engine and followed her. No way he was letting her go in there alone. The house by itself looked like a place of nightmares. He watched her open the door. Whoever was selling or buying the house must not have cared for it that and why would he even care? There was a complete new project of housing society working out at this side of city, to make it more civilized.

Kria disappeared inside, and he too followed her.

Kria didn't spend much time ; she took the stairs , her hand clutching the rail tightly, shivering. The entire house smelled like mold and rain, the fumes in the air toxic, but when had it not been? It had been as toxic as ever. She went to the left, turning into the bedroom that overlooked the street. A strange laugh escaped her throat. The walls were still purple. The roof was leaking, a small puddle forming where the rain water seeped in, falling at a steady drip with its voice echoing. She stepped forward, her foot meeting with a noisy floorboard.

_Creak_. And suddenly, she was a child again, lying wide awake in bed, the covers over her head.

A hand fell on her shoulder and a shriek tore from her throat."Aaah..."

_Relax!_ She told herself, taking a few steps back. Relax, it's just Rey, Rey is here. Her shoulder blades poked his chest, her knees feeling weak enough to fall down and she felt his other hand on her shoulder now, helping her to stand stiff and straight and gently turning her around to face him, and she broke out- all in a go...She cried and sobbed, held him tightly in her arms and perhaps he did the same. She found no reason to stay away from him. She must have looked awful- crazy-mad, judging by the widening of his eyes.

"I think we should leave" he said quietly,unwrapping her arms from his shoulders. She nodded in agreement, glancing back at the horribly faded pink walls.

No one can hurt her anymore. Not when she had Rey there; no, he would protect her. And as Rey led her back down the stairs, he considered getting the phone number of the person selling the house. He would buy it, sure. And then he'd burn this place to the ground.

* * *

The burial ground wasn't far from the neighborhood. It must have been one of the older graveyards; tall trees, a serene atmosphere drifted over the setting. Kria hadn't been there since her mother's burial, but her feet seemed to know just where to take her. In no time at all, she and rey stood before the grave marked Smriti Ghai.

It was still raining .Walking out from the protection of Rey's umbrella; she'd dropped down onto the grass and slid forward until she was lying on her stomach, her dress becoming caked with grass, mud and water. No tears, thank goodness. And with her cheek resting on the wet ground, she started off with what she should have told her mother years ago.

"I'm sorry." She closed her eyes, letting the house's poison be washed away by the rain. She felt relieved upon finally apologizing to the most important person in her life, even though she knew that she'd probably already forgiven her... Perhaps she dozed off right there in the grass, because she had some type of a strange dream or a sort of weird glowing visual, in which she saw her mother walking with her arms open, calling her for a hug, again. She'd followed her.

"Mom...You came? I knew it...You won't leave me alone..." kriya said, and strangely this time her own voice was sounding so weird. But then for Kria's surprise someone else had appeared in the light, and mother stopped, turning to that person standing in front of her and she kissed the forehead of that person and hugged him later, showering motherly love on him. Then mother looked at her, indicating that person to hold her.

Kria came closer, her mother disappearing into the blinding whiteness surrounding them. Her eyes came to rest upon that person, who stood in the light and he stretched out his hand to her."Kria" he said. "Come with me" he continued.

It was hard to see his face in that extraordinarily glowing background, but she could recognize that voice. Soon _his_ face was clearly visible.

"Rey..." she said surprised, what is he doing here? Why her mother told him to hold her?

And then with a bang she was back to reality, still caked with mud and water, rey was sitting beside her worried and tensed, trying to get her back into senses. "Kria are you okay?" he asked, shivering.

It was probably just a silly dream, her mind making romanticized connections that weren't really there. But in a way, it was the truth; through that dream her mother had led Kria to Rey.

She smiled, and thought its better to sleep, his umbrella will protect her from rain, and he will protect her from world. It's better to sleep here, in his arms, near mother's grave. Perhaps she dozed off again right there, but this time in his arms, smiling, her head resting on his shoulders, and shit she was still caked with water, grass and mud, and now because of her, he was too encrusted with mud, fuck- But who cares? It is better to sleep.

_Stop thinking and Sleep. Sleep._

* * *

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

**[A/N =** How was the Update? ;) Do tell me.

Achcha, All I have felt in this time is that I am loosing the reader's and it just breaks my tiny heart every time. Please refer this story to your friends if you really think it is worth reading; even if you add small link in the smallest possible font in your Pm's, I will be so thankful to you...

For now I'm leaving Do leave your reviews:D I am waiting.

**I love you all. :D]**


	11. Chapter 11: That Written Thing

**Chapter 11**

_**That Written thing.**_

* * *

He stretched his arms after staying up whole night just to make sure she doesn't catch cold or fever. It is not safe to get wet in rain and moreover pre-monsoon rains. And she cares a little about her health, it had to be him or else she would even not cover herself with a blanket while sleeping. Does she even know who covers her up with blanket every night? Perhaps, she doesn't know about it. And neither Rey want her to know it. He just do it for himself, if he won't do it then he cannot sleep. His satisfaction stemmed from the fact that she was safe and was with him. It sometimes sounded strange that finally a girl had came in his life and had changed Rey completely. He had been a sort of guy who never would care about any other person. But here, his connection with her had been something more special and different. He not only cares about her but want her to wake up every morning in his apartment.

He rubbed his eyes, in order to wipe the sleep away. It was 4'O clock in morning and she was not going to wake up before 9. And it was less cold now. So he stepped into the kitchen to fetch some coffee for himself. He twisted the coffee jar and as he pushed the lid her smiling face flashed in front of his eyes. He cannot forget how much she love the coffee he use to make, though earlier he use to make it formally but today he wanted to make it perfectly. He quickly peeped into his room where she was sleeping, and on seeing her still sleeping he took a deep breath of contentment.

He returned to kitchen and then got back to his coffee making. Thing was, for a person like Rey, it was difficult to admit and understand what are the feelings budding in his heart. He was not Dumb, he was… innocent, a person who had adjusted with loneliness and separation. But more he was getting tensed, as this was affecting his work. Whole night he tried to write his impending article, but he couldn't even write a word. Why? This was because he was so lost in his world. And strangely he just could think anything other than what happened today at Kria's home town. That worried and scared face of hers was played in front of his eyes again and again. And then he would compare that look of hers with her current sleeping one. And he registered the difference. She was happier with him. And somewhere he also has been livelier with her.

He grabbed his black coffee mug and filled it fully with coffee. He had fetish for black coffee mug, and kria hated the lot of only black mugs in rack. A gradual smile spread across his lips, while thinking about her. And suddenly an idea struck hard in his mind. He quickly reached his room which was adjacent to kitchen and pulled out his laptop from his office bag. Exhaling hard he started writing. Maybe this was against his words, but this was only thing running through the walls of his intelligence. And perhaps he was finding this only to write. Things around him didn't bother to him anymore. He was just writing and writing. The coffee which he had made was no hotter. And he forgot to take its sips a while later. He wrote the thing which was connected to his heart. He wrote the thing which was most important to him. And certainly he knew that it will come out at its best and also it would be the best thing he had ever written. He was writing his own story, but this time she ruled his tale.

Hours later he typed the last alphabets, and when done with it, took a deep breath and rubbed his sweaty temples. He looked at whole document and strangely he didn't smile this time. From inside a strange voice was stopping him from doing so. But he was too tired and ignored all the calls of his conscience. He closed his eyes after registering her still sleeping safely. He can take a nap. Finally his work was done.

With sun rising above the horizon, he closed his eyes. Sweat droplets shining in the sun light, depicting how hard he had worked for this.

And with his diving into sleep she opened her eyes, looking at him with warmth. But she had more things to do. She got off from her bed and walked towards him. She wrapped a blanket around him and while covering him with that silk blanket her eyes laid on that laptop. Strangely a strong feeling held her tight and she picked it up to see what why was it turned on at this early hour of day.

She started reading what was written in document. And she was left anesthetized.

* * *

**So how was it?**

**Liked it?**

**Achcha first of all thank you all for loving FB so much.**

**And FB is not ending right now. It has 5-6 chapters more to it. (That depends upon the length of updates.. as I have been giving really long updates since now) Today I gave short update as tomorrow is my younger brother Amar's birthday and I could manage writing this much only. Sorry for that. I'll send out Pm's tomorrow.**

**And what you read in Love of the Nile , was true. The practice of Brother sister marriage has been practiced for centuries in Egypt, not only in Egypt but in many other Chinese and Japanese cultures.**

**Achcha one more thing, FB will be update on alternate days now. I'l tell you the duration of it soon.**

**Keep loving. Story gets into its true colors from now ;)**


	12. Chapter 12: That Written Thing (II)

Hello Folks. I am bit late I know. But here's the rest of story.

And now, reading reference of this chapter. "Naïve yet sophisticated "is the documentary written by Rey. He has written it for his magazine. And all of you must be aware of such patterns. Often magazines sponsor stories, which are updated in each weekly. Here Rey is doing the same for his column. And he is writing the story of his own meeting with Kria. You'll get to know more about it in future updates.

In short you can say... The document is the story till yet, through Reyansh's POV. But I'm not going to give much footage to it .

***Edited***

**So I made the necessary changed, Like missing letters etc. See this happens when you update with half mind and heart.**

**Any how. If you read it last night. Then please do check the last part of update. I added few lines which were missing.**

**Enjoy, and do leave your reviews.**

* * *

**_Chapter 12: That Written Thing (II)_**

* * *

"**Naïve yet Sophisticated.**

_Her eyes had the innocent perfectly wrapped, which speaks volumes about her naive heart…She might be seen with various eyes of people with different thought process...Maybe hundreds of eyes pieced her... but no one could piece her heart…she had her rules of violating the lines set by society…but none could crush her soul… she may have been pushed with dirty ill wishing hands, but her character was a clean as holy water. Maybe this was for a reason...Maybe this was her fate...Maybe she could lead a much easier life…but she'd chosen this for herself. Her smile is precious, her talk are no different than others… Is being a woman of streets means that she don't own dreams… But this time he is going to tell you a tale , she changed his mind, and she will change yours too. _

**-Reyaansh Singhania**

**Part One.**

Having being trying to overcome the pressure of work, is itself was big thing. He walked past the lanes of market that night; just to get himself few minutes of peace. He liked roaming around in streets judging people. And it was perfect. He got himself a can of fruit juice and played his favorite songs on his phone, what else needed at that time? His earphone plugged in his ear's playing awesome songs, with cool breeze brushing past his hairs; he stepped back to his home. But never had he known the weather would change so unpredictably. Suddenly it started raining. And he had to get shelter as soon as possible. He ran with full potency and finally ended up in an all night open bar. It was need that he landed up at a bar-a place he would abhor, but maybe it was his destiny. He walked into that place, and avoiding everyone he made his way straight to a corner seat and ordered some water. What else he could order? He never drinks alcohol.

While drinking water he judged different people present over there...One was chaining smoke, and he was actually surprised to see number of cigars dumped in his ashtray. And on the complete other corner of dine, he saw a girl. She was in her mid 20's and was obviously drinking alcohol. He felt pathetic, how can people suppress their feelings with alcohol? Is it some sort of need? Or it is a norm?

He scoffed and looked outside to check whether the rain had stopped or not? But only thing he could see was the same girl walking alone in alley, she was puking. At a moment he felt like standing up and helping her. But in this mean world who cares for others? None.

He watched her puke from that French window and judged her. She might be dealing with a heart break. Or she was a child who never was told manner's and values. This was the best thing he could do, i.e. to judge peoples. But never had he known that one day he will be judging himself.

Next thing he saw was her falling down on floor. Something pushed him from inside, and made him stand immediately. No more he cared for rain and he stepped out to help her.

He rushed towards her and picked her up in arms. And strangely she held him so tight. And this was the first time anyone had held him like that… It was… different. Her eyes were opening and closing in intervals. She was looking at him in an unusual way. This was the first time he had seen someone like her. From her clothing he could make out that she had been not a normal child. Her baggy tank top terminated just above her navel and her shorts started from much beneath him. These kinds of dresses are not worn by decent girls. And this was another mistake done by him, which he lamented later. But whatever, she had something different, her eyes…they were beckoning him to her world. As if she wanted someone to hear her unheard story. And he was just flowing in the urgency of her emotions. She cuddled in his arms, half conscious. And a different blood rushed through his veins. Maybe destiny had brought her here for a reason.

But he aborted all his thoughts and kept the duty of helping her first. Sensing herself in safe arms...she closed her eyes, and perhaps went unconscious. And watching her getting unconscious he panicked and looked around to seek some help, but no one came up, he decided to take her home.

And when she opened her eyes next morning she was reacting in expected way initially. She was scared and angry. And she should have reacted this way as he had made his maid change her clothes without her permission… And at once she got mad at him. But before he could put his explanation forward she dismissed the talk. That was weird and worrisome. Girls don't react this way. He tried to say it either, but was interrupted by her asking where her heels were kept. He was amazed. Heels matters more?

Later guilt takes over her. How? He wondered. Suddenly she broke down as if a fight going on in her heart and mind, and the result was outburst of emotions. He apologized, but it wasn't enough, she ignored it and headed out to leave. Today also it was raining and her leaving in heavy rain was... not decent so he offered her his umbrella...and watched her leave. Something strong irked him to stop her. Maybe it was her mystery. What could be the reason of her weird behavior? He could not digest questions and puzzles and mysteries. He closed the door and went upstairs. Watching his bed unkempt had been another reason of increasing his frustration. He folded the blanket and a voice of metal stopped him. It was her pendant. He picked it up and rushed downwards to catch her.

With water splashing beneath his shoes he ran in the way she'd left. And he dropped his arms down, watching someone dance in that way.

**_Say Goodbye, as we dance with devil tonight._**

**_Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight? _**

He wrapped his arms around her waist. And surprisingly he didn't even know what he was doing. He was not in his frame. And there he danced after 5 awful years. He lifted his face towards her... "

* * *

**Kria took a deep breath. And she wiped those little tears brimming through her eyes. She closed the document -Half read, and grabbed her jacket, pulled it on her sleeves and charged to door. **

**And she left.**

**He opened his eye after fulfilling his sleep of 6 hours. Day was on full force. And after smiling at the day peeping inside from window, he looked at the bed. Where was she? He quickly got up and searched whole house. But she was nowhere. Her phone was on dining table.**

**"Where are you? " he said wiping the sweat from his forehead, biting his lips. His patience stumbled. He needed something to hold on to. What if she comes to know about the reality of things?**

**"What if? " he cribbed, falling on his knees.**

**Definitely this was not going a good way. His worst dream was now coming out to be true. She just left! And this was the reason of his worries. He cannot stop her, for lifetime. She had to leave him one day. But how can he let her leave when...she own him. His heart shrieked out and he collapsed on floor, eyeing at the entrance.**

**"I wish I could get chance and strength to speak the truth Kria. I never meant to hurt you...I...was selfish all the time.." he cried for the last time before surrendering into silence, covering his face with palms.**


	13. Chapter 13 : Voicing the Desires

**_Chapter 13: Voicing the desires._**

* * *

Silence is precious, though sometime it should be voiced. It was the need of the situation, things were getting much more crumbled into a heap, and finding solutions in it was difficult. With wet boots, she took each step, imprinting marks of sole with mud. Strangely nothing bothered her. Not even that she was walking in a pathetic state, with her blue shirt glued to her white inner things. Her hairs fully messed, but lips were sealed with a strange smile. Her eyes continuously noticing _zig-zag_ pattern embossed on floor... It was leading her home. Oh yes….Her home, a bizarre laugh escaped from her throat. Did she ever have a home? Oh really?

She rubbed her palms on her pant, before ringing the bell. And the moment next she stopped from doing so, and this time her smile was no more with her.

* * *

He had spent whole day sitting on a couch, and now it was 6'O clock, any moment from now sun will set down, and Kria? She had not even returned yet. He had called her boss to know whether Kria was there. But he got no positive answer. He was surrounded with feeling of guilt, he didn't know why. But he was afraid. Maybe the day he had thought of have arrived a bit sooner. She had to leave one day, she cannot stay with him whole life. And with which authority he was staying with her. She had to leave one day, and it is good that day is today! Isn't it?

* * *

He rubbed his temples, probably for twentieth time since past hour. And a moment later something irked him at the back of his neck. He took a deep breath and stood up. He cannot wait for her to return. He has to bring her back from wherever she is. And thinking so, he made his way straight to door. His fingers wrapped around brass knob, and he stopped, twisted it open.

As the door flung half open, his arms dropped down. He felt his veins collapse. A sudden rush of adrenaline made him quickly step forward and hold her wrist and pull her inside.

She winced with pain, rubbing her wrist which he had so badly caught. "Oww… Lea..ve.." she said when she heard the door getting closed with a bang.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pushed her towards the door. Her worries reached the peak when her back came in contact with door, and her front was leaning on his torso. With his one hand wrapped around her diminutive, he leaned on her, breathing harder. And with it, she could feel his breaths on her cheek. His eyes were so concerned, and she was witnessing those emotions in them again. His eyes were glassy with want, and it was visible how much he was avoiding showing them.

"Where were you?" he asked, his voice taking a heavier note, which made her quiver.

"I…I..." she spoke out stammering. Yes she was terrified, the way he was holding her, so close.

"Answer!" he shouted. Pretending was something he hated, and here he was pretending to be angry, where his insides were willing to hug her.

"I don't owe you…" she answered, her eyes fluttering. Does he even knows, how close they are standing.

Hearing her answer he chuckled, he took a deep breath giving a serious look. "You know what Kria…" he placed few wet locks behind her ear. "You owe me…" he whispered in her ear, his lips ghosting on hers, and later pointing at the marble floor and he smiled with his gaze fixed on her rosy buds.

"Huh?" she growled, looking at the muddy floor. But more she was surprised with his sudden behavior. How can he be so unpredictable? A minute before he was so fucking damn close to her and now … Ugh?

After filling his lungs with contentment, he stepped back, still gazing in her eyes.

Was he challenging her in a way? She frowned and quickly held his hand and wrapped it around her back. A wicked smile spread across her lips. He eyed her questioningly. "What?" he tried to speak. But before he could push her away, her lips thrashed on him. A moan escaped from his throat when she bit his lower lip. This was second time. First one was tagged as a fluke and now this one too? A fluke? Her mind rationalized, but hey when had she been in her mind all the way? She doesn't own a one? Huh. All she wanted to do this time was, Kiss him. Rey's hand travelled into the small of her back, and pulled her closer. Though she had started it, but the one who took it to next level was Rey.

He kissed her, and this time with more certainty and warmth as compared to last one. Feather light brushes of his lips heated her blood. She felt his nostrils flare as he drank in her scent and absorbed every single thing he could do.

Desire parched through her veins and coiled between her thighs. And meanwhile his hands were rubbing against her curves ,she was starting feeling his urge under her navel which was becoming erect and warm with every passing second...

* * *

***To be continued***

**Sorry I just came home, and I am highly tired and frustrated!**

**I just couldn't write the left part. Ahem!**

**But I'll update "Voicing the desires (II) " before this weekend wraps up! ^_^**

**And one news, I finally reserved my seat in Botany hons, in Delhi University! Yayy! :D**

**Love you all, Do leave your reviews. Next one is going to be Ermmm.. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14 : Voicing the Desires (II)

**Chapter 14 **

_**Voicing The Desires (II)**_

* * *

That kiss was the first physical interaction, which she didn't knew could lead to such a sexual labor. Her lips, exploratory, were trembling. It was intoxicating, the way he had dominated over her. And this was not first time though, but was sinfully pleasuring. His pervasive eyes closed all the time, but that didn't affect the quality of love making.

His hands just perfectly knew where to work, and how to work. His hand supported her back while other worked out under her wet shirt. And Kria just couldn't maintain balance between her heart, mind, tongue, lips…She was all living in the current flow of gratification. His doings were unpredictable, interesting! If in one moment he was working under her shirt, the very next moment his hand would linger near her abdomen. And kria had witnessed his evolution. She never felt so secure with anyone else.

There were lots of men who had brutally abused her, had forced themselves on her. But with Rey, it feels like he was wrapping all her wounds with his magical touch. With every loving touch he was erasing those dark memories, and all those brutal nights she'd spent. He was a healer. His hard lips were still sucking her tender ones.

Starting from deep ones to short licking sessions, she'd felt a new kria being sculpted by him. His hands had the godly power? Because where ever he'd touched her, that part gets enlightened and more beautiful. She clawed his hairs whole time and his tongue was stroking her to ecstasy. He made sweeping, swirling motions inside her mouth, and with each interaction, his needs touched the peak. Her lips smiled beneath him when she finally laid her hands of his chiseled torso.

His heated muscular packs radiated electric shivers down her spine. And of course he was cruel of not giving her what she was wanting. She wanted him hard, but here he was going much smooth on her, torturing. She pulled back and held his palms in her hand, glaring at his closed eyes and wet lips. She directed his palm on her heaving chest and recaptured his lips. And as her tongue worked inside him, his hands caressed her sweetly curved mounds. It was surprising that it didn't come to her notice that when did her shirt got off from her shoulders, and seeing herself like that she wanted him to be same.

She unbuttoned his shirt and threw it open, sweeping palm on his heaving chest. Her every touch was sending deadly shivers down his erection, which was continuously poking below her navel, looking for the direction of its destiny, and perhaps her core was desperately waiting for its oncoming.

Her inner things getting dampened was just the start of it. There were more severe things that this man could do. He was sinfully perfect. But more he was sinfully smooth. He kissed the upper exposed part of her bra-clad bra, while his hands simple caressed the other one. With his lips coming in contact with her mounds she exhaled a soft moan and encircled her legs around him, with her coiled core finally feeling the pulsating blood flowing in his erection. She wanted to rip his pants and get what she wanted, but certainly it was him who was dominating.

He unclipped the hook of her bra and threw that unnecessary thing apart, and he continued nibbling them along with fresh soft kisses. And there was her peak of frustration, she had been moaning, heaving, breathing hard and outcome was an explosion. She unzipped his pants and soon he rumbled when her small palm wrapped his erection. It was surprising and shocking too that, both had started from the door, but here they ended up of the carpet near the fire window. He moaned and bit the skin below her lobe to maintain equilibrium of pleasures and pain. She mumbled as his masculine features showed upon her, and she could simply writhe beneath with her bosoms moving against his chest and its dark pink tips getting submerged in his flesh. His virile chest covered her completely when he reclaimed her mouth. And with it she herself tore the laces of her inner things, captured his erection and directed it to where her ecstasy lies as need to have him clawed her nerved endings.

In one swift motion, he dove into her moist heat. As her wet sheath gripped him, her body contracted rigorously around his shaft, drenching moan from them both which echoed in whole room. And there started a journey which would lead them to something more passionate. He kissed her all time, and probably twice at everyplace leaving bruises behind. Strangely kria just submitted the authority to dominate to him. With every oncoming she felt herself being on a coaster full of life and with every withdrawal came the urge of incoming. His body hardened, as the intensity increased, but there was no space for fatigue.

He licked her wet lips for the last time before sleep claimed them. He'd slept there only on her soft chest, with his hands touching her throbbing mounds, his erection hanging near her bare core, and nose inhaling the scintillating scent of hers which she'd safeguarded in her valley's and curves.

And she just watched him sleep, and wrapped her arms around his sweaty back, rubbing it just to voice her unvoiced words and stamp the certainty of her voiced desires.

* * *

**Ahem! So I just finished writing this part. Now don't say I am late this time. 8D**

**Achcha, This update is especially for my Vaish. As I have been torturing her for this update from long time. Do tell vaish was it worth?**

**And another reason for fast update is Akku ki gaaliyaan ;) hehhe And kinjal ki bhi :***

**And Shukti, kria just went out... for getting herself some space. As reading her own story from someone else perspective is something ..Ermm. :/ You know na?**

**And the reason of my not updating anything else is, I only want to write forging. As this story is literally calling me! Writing forging bonds is like a blessing for me. I just love it. And since story is at its peak point I wanted to concentrate on it more.**

**I'll soon update rest of stuff once I am done with my forging hunger :P**

**Love!**

**And Do leave your reviews ! :$**


	15. Chapter 15 : I'll be gone

**_Chapter 15: I'll be Gone..._**

* * *

"Birds must be chirping today, Skies must be bathed with glorious blue color, Rainy days are gone, Bright mornings are ahead, waiting for you. Wake up or else you'll miss this train….Wake up" her insides cried, and she battled with herself wrapped in that white satin sheet. "Wake up…" she heard again, and was forced to open her eyes, with a flash striking her hard.

"Arhh…" All she could see was a white light penetrating through the window open.

Her eyes searched for him but no where she saw him. C'mon, this day she'd planned for confessing her love for him, and this dumb was nowhere. She wished to kiss him early in morning and cuddle him, with all the love she harbors for him, she wished to wake up by his side. But all she had around her was a fully messed room and a crumbled bed sheet. What was wrong with him, if he was up before her, then he should have cleaned the room first, as he rarely tolerated a messed room. This thing worried her more, everything sounded as weird as beautiful her dreams were. No birds were chirping and skies were still dark then what was going wrong?

She quickly got into her pair of clothes and paraded the whole house in order to find him. Nowhere had she found any single piece of him. His cell phone was switched off. She'd tried calling him but all was in vain. Now a pathetic desperate feeling over took her. She felt limp, her breath being snatched slowly from her. Her insides were crying as if someone was screwing life out of her. She was tensed, this was not what she dreamed of, but again when had anything happened as per her planning's.

She fell on ground, her knees folding. She rested her head between her palms, and closed her eyes, laying her head between her knees.

* * *

Was it over?

Did everything ended just like the way it had started?

Hours spent like this, maybe the whole day. Tear drops rolled down her cheeks, as the proximity with her fears was scaring her more with every passing second. And then she stood up from her state, her legs walking toward his closet mindlessly.

And her hands dropped down, lifelessly, as she opened the door of his closet. There was nothing. _Nothing._

And she broke down on floor again. All his belongings were not there. And watching all this was not more than becoming extinct for her. All the dreams she have woven in a night were dead by now. He was nowhere. And suddenly everything became hazy around her.

**Like shining oil, this night is dripping down.**

**Stars are slipping down, glistening.**

And all she could see was the night taking over the day, darkness filled all around, with her breaths slowing down. Suddenly the sun decorated by her settled down, darkening her world. With her cheeks touching the cold floor, her eyes perpendicular to the horizon, she saw the orange sky blend into night. All the moments she'd sculpted with him last night flowed in front of her eyes, getting disappeared into the darkness.

**And I'm trying not to think what I'm leaving now.**

**No deceiving now, it's time you let me know.**

**Let me know**

Those emotions she'd seen in his eyes, all meant nothing?

The moments he made with her meant nothing to him?

The whole time, the way he'd healed her scars, all meant zero to him?

"How mean of you Rey, I never thought you could occupy me so much. And I rubbed those lines which you'd created. But it didn't mean that I let you go…"

"I lost myself somewhere… I lost myself somewhere..."

**When the lights go out and we open our eyes,**

**Out there in the silence, I'll be gone,**

**I'll be gone.**

Watching last few words come out from her wrenched throat she closed her eyes, laying on the floor.

Maybe this was her fate. When she started living, she was pulled back into her shadows.

Maybe it was her old resolve, shadowing her future. As the girl who'd decided to dive deep into dirt of life was now learning to dream.

Maybe this was another dirty game played by her meaningless god. And she was just a sort of entertainment for him.

Or perhaps, she was not meant to be a girl who dreams, but a woman of streets.

**Let the sun fade out and another one rise**

**Climbing through tomorrow, I'll be gone,**

** I'll be gone.**

Sweat droplets rolled down her neck, as she woke up with unease.

Her face was as pale as a slaughtered lamb.

Her hands were trembling.

But her determinations touch her peak.

She got up with all her might, and staggered up to her room.

From her closet she picked out few clothes and stuffed them in a bag. Not a single drop of tear brimmed through her eyes.

She was changing the play of destiny; she was finally going on her way, back into her grime.

**This air between us is getting thinner now, into winter now, **

**Bitter sweet across that horizon this sun is setting down.**

She zipped her bag pack and with weak steps made her way to door.

A weak smile emerging on her face, as she remembered all the moments she'd spend with him.

In a way she should thank him. He taught a different lesson of life to her.

He taught her how to love.

And he broke her new heart, which just learnt to weave beautiful things and emotions.

But all she knew was she payed him all his favors last night. Now no more debts, no more fight for dominance. Now he doesn't owe her.

**You're forgetting now, it's time you let me go, let me go**

With her full strength she opened the door to leave, not knowing that a letter was waiting for her on dining table, it fluttered with its full force, trying to stop her and make her read what he'd left for her, and why he had left her alone, and why he is sorry.

But all in vain, she closed the door behind her, and that letter was now left unread. No more it fluttered. No more it cried out for her, but cried on the things she should have known before she left.

The thing left behind was an untold story.

**And tell them I couldn't help myself**

**And tell them I was alone**

**Oh, tell me I am the only one and there's nothing left to stop me.**

* * *

**[A/N= I know you'll are wishing only one thing, i.e. to kill me.**

**I am highly sorry for being late and give such an update...**

**And It was so difficult for me to pen down incident of her leaving his life.**

**But please All I wanna say is have faith in Rey. He will make out things soon (: **

**Stay Connected :***

**One thing you might have thought, that Forging Bonds was an SS but now it had even cross the limit. It is now A full fledged fiction :P *Just to lighten up the mood***

**Will update Asap :] **

**]**


	16. Chapter 16 :Crescendos

**Chapter 16: Crescendos **

* * *

It felt as if life was drowned out from a pot full of hopes. It felt like her Sun had denied coming up and shining and neither she wanted it to return. She had enough from these games of life. Now she wanted to lead her play. There was no space for anyone else. He left, but she will move on.

Her feet stopped in front of a door. Her bag dropped down from her stiff arms. She ringed the bell, without any expression on her face. A smiling face welcomed her.

"Oh My God Kria…"

Kiara screamed with pleasure, hugging her.

"Hey…"

Kria replied but she was unsuccessful in hiding those lines of worries from her friend. Her eyes were swollen, and still having tears hiding in vain at the corners.

"Come Inside, I think there is something which I should know about you."

Said Kiara worryingly while picking Kria's bags .

She stepped inside, her wet gum boots making irritating sounds. Somewhere she felt her surroundings change. "Where is you boyfriend, John?" kria asked kiara. It was surprising that he was not at home at this late hour.

"I broke up with him last week"

Kiara said with fake happiness on her face.

"Why?"

"Because I thought to end it. Don't be mad at it Kria"

Kiara replied hiding her tears and she left for kitchen to get some bread and butter.

Kria was herself so occupied that she failed to notice the changes happening around her. She simply made her way to up stairs where guest room was situated. Certainly for kria everything ended the moment she left his place. She'd shuffled her thoughts so badly that now she was not able to figure out what she should do , what is right and what is wrong.

Perhaps she should learn to live this way- with uncertainties all around.

Moments later she sat on her bed quietly. It was strange how contrasting were her insides and outsides. Where her insides were burning with defeat and outsides were so quiet. Was it the silence before the storm?

A desperate feeling stuck her hard , making her wince with unknown pain and she pulled the blanket and covered herself completely with it.

She could hear a faint voice of someone beating the door, knocking it continuously. With every thump her heart beat raised to great alacrity.

"Coming" came a faint voice of kiara.

Kria clutched the blanked and waited for any sort of response. Who was it?

But no answer she got , neither she heard any voice after that.

She slipped her legs out from the blanket and walked carefully out the room. She climbed down the stairs and was left shocked to see kiara lying down on floor with blood oozing out from her mouth. She forgot to breathe anymore and rushed towards her friend.

"Kiara.. Who did this...Kiara"

She cried taking her head in her lap, rubbing her palms.

"She is fine Dear" came a threatening voice from the outsides of the main door.

"It was her fault after all.."

That person continued and kria was left anesthetized. She almost forgot about this voice. Her hell was going to start, she knew it.

"Sha-Shafa Didi..."

Kria managed to stammer between her sobs.

"Oh, So you remember me?"

Shafa laughed hideously and stepped inside the house with 6-7 men with guns and chains. When all were in the door was locked from inside. They caught kria and made her her sit on a chair and tied her hands at the back. Kria struggled, tried her best but all was in vain.

Shafa was a women in her mid thirties, and was the head of the bunch of smugglers and open prostitutes. She use to provide the rooms and place where these prostitutes bring their clients and in turn they use to pay her 15% of their monthly income. But more she made each of them sign a contract, according to which no one could quit that easily.

"Its time to clear all the pending works and debts Kria"

"What do you want from me?" Kria spoke out of her state.

"What I want from you?" Shafa raised her eyebrows. "I want you to..." she continued saying while tracing her fingers along kria's wet cheeks. "...Rot in beds, and that is what you deserve" she completed, slipping her hands in kria's skirt.

Kria winced desperately and shrugged. "You cannot force me to do so" she managed to reply in bits.

"A-A-A...You cannot answer back, things don't have a mouth Kria and I am here to remind you of that" Shafa spat venom, her ego rising to heights.

"You want me to be soft on you? Or you want that guy? Whatever his name was. Its your decision. I am always there for you Darling" Shafa said with a pleased smile.

"I will prefer to die rather" Kria answered back to which the angry women standing in front of her burned in flames.

"Then you will have to pay for it." Shafa replied, signaling one of the men to shoot the unconscious kiara.

"No...Don't kill her. What is her fault?" Kria screamed, trying to move her hands, kicking her legs.

"Her fault is, she fucked her boyfriend during her working hours and that's not it, She is pregnant with his child!" Shafa spoke up, emitting flames out from her mouth. "She have to pay for it...Bitch" she added.

And kria looked at her unconscious friend lying on floor, and she noticed that baby bump which kiara had efficiently hided from her. And that's why Kiara had broke up with John, because she knew Shafa didi will kill both of them.

"Leave her...Please...Don't do anything to her..Shafa Didi" Kria pleaded.

"Why should I leave her? And on what cost I should leave her?" Shafa eyed at her.

"I can be the cost." kria replied few seconds later, lowering her eyes.

"You have to be the cost Kria. You also have done the wrong things . You were staying with a man, easing in his pants, without my permission and more when I called you that night, that guy picked up your phone and cut the call without even letting me complete it... Son of a bitch. You think I don't know anything about you? You are fucking wrong darling." Shafa said fuming showing her a white envelope.

"Read this. We got it from his house today when we went there to search for you?" Shafa extended that letter to kria.

"I am sure you want to read this but let me first introduce you to somebody" Shafa smiled pulling that letter back.

And kria was left shocked to see that letter.

Was it him?

Did she misinterpreted his absence?

Did he left for a cause?

Kria felt extremely guilty of the way she have behaved.

With a thud the door opened and she saw a manly form entering inside the house from the light. A man in his early 30's, wearing a white formal suit entered the hall eyeing at kria.

"Welcome...There she is..." Shafa said lovingly pointing towards kria.

"Oh I liked the girl..." He said moving towards Kria, stopping near her. "She smells great.." he said inhaling her whiff.

"Done then.. She will be at your place tomorrow." Shafa smiled, happy that this way she could fill all her losses.

"I'll be Glad" He said putting a bag near her chair in which he had brought branded lingerie for Kria.

And kria simply cried, feeling helpless. What else she could do? But at least she should revolt a bit.

She kicked her legs and pushed her hands, trying to free.

"Save that aggression for bed" Shafa spoke up smiling.

"Fuck you Bitch" Kria screamed to which shafa stomped towards her, and barked pulling her hairs.

"Don't. Don't be a fool kria. This is your last chance. He is the son of Mayor. I cannot loose this client. You have to take him"

"Do you still believe that Guy will come for your help?" Shafa eyed at her with faking innocence, and kria stopped revolting immediately.

"And by the way, congrats you house got sold. You must have got a huge money to fit in your Bra's, Right?" Shafa chuckled.

"How do you know about it?" Kriya asked her questioningly.

"Fuck, I was the one who bought it. And the one who bought it from me was your lover Rey!" Shafa spat on her face.

"Rey?" kria spoke up surprised. Rey re-bought her house? Why?

"Yes that fucking moron, You want to read what he have written for you in that letter?"

Kria nodded despite her insides were revolting to read it.

But sigh, she have to.

She had no choice.

And then she opened the letter from her free hands. And started reading it.

* * *

**[A/N= Humm... So I think many of you might have got a glimpse of how the upcoming track is going to be.**

**All I will say for now is that Please be patient. And Wait for Rey to come and save your Kria. Thats it! =)**

**And secondly Shafa is the same lady with whom Rey conversed at the night when Kria came at his home drunk (Chapter 4).**

**Please Bear me with one more such update. I promise to bring everything on right track soon! :D **

**Love]**


	17. Chapter 17: Yours?

**Chapter 17 : Yours?**

* * *

Time stopped as she unfolded the letter, and thereby her heart also stopped. A strange eerie feeling overtook her. It was like, she knew somewhere what was going to happen next. And she was herself surprised by her behaviour. Why can't she just admit the fact that he is gone now?

But his letter evoked those dormant hopes lying deep inside her.

_"Kria..._

_You might know why I am leaving. I know you are angry on me. But all I want to say it, I am sorry._

_I am sorry for not telling you that I am leaving._

_I am sorry for keeping you away from my truth._

_I am sorry for not revealing what my motives were._

_But more I am sorry for not telling you how much you mean to me._

_The last night , It wasn't a fluke. It was real for us._

_And the reason for my leaving was somewhat unavoidable. I am fighting with myself Kria. In all this time, which I have spend with you, I felt being molded into a different cast. You changed me Kria. Earlier I was a man who gave you shelter in order to get some inspiration to live, and to accompany someone in his lonely life. I have been that man, who simply used you in order to fill his hunger to get out of pathetic state of Denials._

_But you changed me kria. For months I was struggling in writing something for my column. And the night I saw you unconscious on road, it changed everything. I have been in dejected mode Kria and summing you up into an Independent lady, gave me my lost confidence and faith on life._

_And more I knew it would be you, who can help me out. And I made it sure when you danced with me. You made me dance after 5 aweful years Kria..._

_You build me up from the shattered pieces of mine._

_And now I realized, it wasn't me who brought you in a good state, rather it was you who brought me in a good state._

_I owe you Kria. And I will be back to pay for my mistakes. I'll be back._

_Yours_

_Rey"_

She breathed harder, her hands trembled and the letter flowed down from her grip. It was like her fiercest dream just came true. From the start it was nothing more than a game? He have been sweet to her to recollect his fucking lost confidence?

Not a single tear drop rolled down her cheek. Her face was pale, looked cheeks were sticky due to dried tears. And there her last hope died. No he can't come back in her life, she won't allow him to do so. Whatever he says, he cheated her... No, she won't let him hurt anymore.

And beside Kria, that evil lady smiled. "_You are a prostitute Kria. And you always be. You are meant to be used. And he did the same._" Shafa chuckled patting kria's back.

And there a tear drop rolled down her cheek hearing shafa's words.

Yes! She is a prostitute.

She is made to be used!

And he did nothing wrong.

There was nothing personal all the time and neither there can be anything personal with her.

She is a bed's diamond not of a heart's.

"I will attend that client..." kria said after gulping down her tears.

And all she could sense after saying that was two men grabbing her by hand and leading her to door with Shafa. Her vision got blurred, in the same way when she met him first. But this time she was leaded by shafa.

Still her eyes framed his black shadow coming to her, picking her up from the grime and walking to his home.

Still she yearned to climb in his arms and sleep there lifelong.

Still she wanted him to heal her wounds every night.

But it all didn't mattered to her anymore. She will kill her newborn heart and walk back into her dark past and this time she made sure she leave no traces of her behind and no way back to him.

_"I hate the fact that I fell for you Rey. But I don't think you did any wrong thing Dear. In fact I should thank you for everything you gave. It just gives me more strength to dive deep into my darkness until and unless God fails to help and sends me back in the loving arms of my mother._

_I am made for using and then throwing. You did nothing wrong. In fact I was wrong, because I started loving you, a thing which prostitutes do not do. You did nothing wrong...You did nothing wrong..."_

Her last faint thoughts were kept near her lips to voice out. But she had no more strength to say that to him..Or neither to herself.

She smiled as those moments and their memories floated in front of her while she was being pulled up inside the car. She was made to sit in with her hands tied at her back. And the car drove to a place where she would be kept for next couple of days.

And the one who witnessed the car leaving was Kiara , who just got up after gathering strength. She was in pain, to much of pain, maybe that was because she was hit hard by one of the guards and that too on her abdomen. She screamed and cried to stop the car. But her painful cries consumed her strength more.

Despite of the need to be admitted to the hospital immediately Kiara rushed inside the house, holding her stomach which was paining like hell. She climbed up stairs. Taking each step was difficult for her, as she knew what it meant-She lost her baby.

But still she made it clear to Kria's room where on bed she saw her cell phone.

Se quickly grabbed it and searched for Rey's no. in her contacts. And once found she pressed the dial button.

And it ringed this time.

With baited breath Kiara waited for his response. The pain was unbearable, she felt like dying but she wanted to speak to him before it.

And there finally she heard a manly voice.

"Rey...Kria Needs you! "Kiara Spoke up Instantly in between her painful screams.

* * *

**[A/N: So the one for whom I have written this Chapter this early is "smileysmi". Thanks a lot for boosting me up Dear! :'D**

**And Yay! Rey is Here! :P**

**Well I have nothing much to say right now.**

**And Happy Friendship Day! *Though Belated :P***

**And Eid Mubarak! *This too Belated! :P***

**Do Leave your thoughts!**

**Love!**


	18. Chapter 18 :Dear Agony

_**Chapter 18: Dear Agony**_

* * *

He rubbed his palms, warming them and then rubbed them on his cheeks as he walked early morning on a lonely road. The temperature here was very down, or maybe it was because of his gloomy mood?

From past two days, he wasn't able to concentrate on his works, neither on himself. He just wanted to run from the situation he feared. He just wanted some peaceful moments, to bind the broken pieces of his newly shaped up heart. She has changed him completely, and he has been fearing about it from the start. He tried his best to remain conserved, and obey the lines which he had made around him. But in the end, she captured his mind completely, as if she owns it. And he was pretty surprised to be happy being her slave. But it had been him who was leading the game, wasn't he? When did the tables turned?And yet again, the haunting pasts of truth captured him.

He wrapped the jacket tighter on his chest, and continued walking, following the white bars of sideways. Everything seemed so quite, he could even hear his own footsteps with faint noises of commotion happening on the bus stand. How come he has become heartless?

He was mere a small wooden toy, whose emotions meant nothing, whose dreams meant nothing. Before meeting her, he always thought that he was the only cursed person here, who lost his parents at a very crucial point of his life and what followed him next was loneliness of life. Never he had expected to meet someone like her, a person whose eyes spoke a different story to fall for.

Years ago, when he heard that phone call of his parents death, his world collapsed in that very second. He lost almost everything he had- his parents, and with them his dreams and dance, everything came to a brutal halt. For years he had faced the haunting loneliness, which had turned him heartless. He had lost his reasons to smile. There was no inspiration left, then what was the point in waking up every morning?

He lived with this baggage on his heart for years, until he met her.

That rainy night, he not only met her, but he met his lost hopes. Yes, he have been selfish that he allowed her to stay with him for his personal benefits, but wasn't it fair enough? He never crossed the line...but that night...he just couldn't deny her...he simply bestowed all the love on her, which he have been harboring from the day he'd met her.

He still feel those tickling sensations, thinking about the first kiss they shared, it was completely out of the blues. That was the first time when he felt something true about her, and he knew where he would end up, he knew he would be falling for her. But how he could cross the lines? And there he simply covered himself in his hard shells and said that it was a fluke, where he knew it wasn't a one. And now he was simply running from the situations, when he know he should be with her, but how can he face her without telling the truth. So he left a letter for her that night, hoping she would read. She would be fucking mad at him, he knows.

He twisted the knob of door and entered his suite, he saw few papers scattered on his working table and he simply registered how careless he have become. He walked towards the table to pile up the papers. And while doing so he found a photograph of her, smiling in her cool boyish cap, and a sweet smile framed up on his face, probably for the first time he had left her.

He was lost in his thoughts, again, thinking about all the moments he had spent with her, and how much she matters to him. He just couldn't wait to return, but the fear of loosing her completely kept him from doing so.

* * *

**How can I face her now?**

_You can face her, whats the big deal in that?_

**I broke her trust. Will she forgive me?**

_Ahh..She will, after all she also agreed to live with you for her personal benefits? She needed a place to live right? And you needed someone to accompany you?_

**But I ...I used her to recollect my inspiration to think, create,write and most importantly to live.**

_And you helped her to start a new life. All is fair enough Rey, why are you creating an issue of it?_

**I am not creating an issue! I-I just cannot face the fact that indirectly I used her...**

_And now you are committing another mistake by now telling her how much you love her. You just ran away... leaving her alone._

**I can't...What if she never accepts me after knowing the truth...**

_If your love for her is true, she will accept you. Give it a try. Don't back off. You are not a coward._

* * *

And there he finally looked up with determination, he quickly packed his bags before leaving for office for final time. He was staying in Delhi for past two days, where a very important meeting was going to happen which was earlier going to happen in California and was pre-poned at last moment. Rey could get a golden chance to introduce his new story here. And he left quickly for Delhi, without informing her, perhaps he wasn't in a condition to talk to her, he was too much consumed by his own thoughts, he simply left a letter for her and stick'd a note on the refrigerator telling her about his meeting.

_Maybe, he could grab enough confidence to face her in mean time._

He checked his cell phone to confirm the timings for meeting before stepping out from room, and he was nervous, because the story he was proposing was his real story.

* * *

The meeting was well enough, and the clients were impressed with the plot and all the marketing scheme's. After one year of discussions over this topic the company was going to put out its own creative magazine, which included special columns for artists, literature and everything about the philosophical art in different aspects of life. It was going to be published on a global platform and since their firm was already popular among the leading business brands, it was safe that they were experimenting.

He walked down the stairs of head-office building, and suddenly he heard his phone buzzing. He quickly picked up the call without noticing the Caller ID.

And what he heard next just left him shocked, numb. He felt helpless, as if someone has snatched all his life in a stroke. A small tear escaped from the corner of his eyes. The feeling of guilt and anger overtook his heart, he punched hard on the pillar.

He quickly drove to his suite and pulled out his bags. He was leaving for home.

"I am coming Kria.." he spoke out with determination.

* * *

**[A/N: Well, I am undergoing one of my worst time, where I am simply left alone in the crowd.**

**And yea. This whole Update was dedicated to Mr. Rey and now you might be able to see a clear picture of story.**

**And in the end, it was Kiara's call- which you have read in last chapter.**

**I am going to finish off this one first and then continue with others. I hope you liked the chapter.**

**Please let me know your thoughts. (: ]**


	19. Chapter 19: Give Me A Sign

_**Chapter 19: Give me a Sign.**_

**[A/N** : Flashback is in italics**.]**

* * *

She wrapped her arms around her knees, leaning below. Adorned in satin white dress which ended much above her knees, she looked emaciated, drowned out.

And rather there was no reason to be happy? Was there?

All she could feel was the history repeating itself. Earlier it was Maria- daughter of Shafa, and now it was Kria, who was going to face the same brutal end.

She smiled remembering those beautiful memories she had made with Maria. Her childhood, her small bundle of memories...

* * *

_"Always tie your hairs like this, with this pink ribbon" Maria smiled, wrapping ribbon in kria's hairs._

_"And then after hair's, apply this gloss on your lips…" She continued, applying gloss on kria's small pink lips._

_"Wow Didi...I look so good…" Kria jumped up with excitement after seeing herself in mirror. "Didi I am your doll na?" she said turning around immediately, mouthing words with a cute pout._

_"Of course, You are my Doll Kria…" Maria said, giving a light peck on kria's cheek._

_And kria swirled around, flaunting her new yellow frock and pink ribbon. But that day Kria had witnessed tears in her Didi's eyes, unknowingly she was worried for her. Despite of losing her parents, Kria had dug a small soft corner for Maria, who was daughter of Shafa. She met her when she was 11, when she was brought here by Shafa._

_It was pretty normal for Shafa to shelter the helpless girl childs, just to prepare prostitute ,and probably Kria was brought here for this too._

_The day after her parents died and buried, Shafa came to visit Kria at her house, saying that she runs an orphanage and she can help kria live a better life, study etc… And kria also agreed, after all there was no one left for her care, her only hope-her mother died and with that everything ended for kria._

_She was 17 now, and still she remembered that day when she entered here with Shafa, and the only comfort she found here was-company of Maria who was 12 years elder to her._

_She paused and smiled, looking at her, waving her a Goodbye. "Bye Didi.." Kria said leaving Maria's room. Last thing which she could see with the closing door was a sad face of Maria, with tears kept on threshold. She wondered why? But next day she came to know the reason of it._

_With the sun rising up, She never knew that it was going to turn all the tables. With her turning 18 her easy life will be transformed into a dark one. Because she was going to face her first client, about which she was never told._

_She woke up with a thud, confused who was knocking the door so impatiently. But she was eager, as it could be Maria surprising her with a huge birthday gift. She got down the bed, and marched towards the door. She gently pulled it open and saw Shafa standing with a smile plastered on her face. "Good Morning Kria…Happy Birthday" Shafa said smiling…_

_"Good Morning…" Kria replied baffled. Shafa never use to visit the children's, as it was her daughter Maria who use to take care of all the girls._

_"You are wondering why I came here?" Shafa asked pleasingly, getting inside the room, taking a quick view of its insides._

_"Yea...No.." Kria replied confused._

_"Well, Since you topped in your Board exams and today is your Birthday also, I wanted to gift you something." Shafa said to a hopeful kria._

_"Wow, Really? That is so sweet of you." Came an instant reply from Kria._

_"Yes, Here it is.." Shafa extended a big polybag, which had something wrapped in a shiny paper._

_Kria collected it from Shafa and was just about to open it, but shafa stopped her. " You have to open it in the evening…"_

_"Okay.." Kria replied with content._

_She saw Shafa walk out from her room and as soon as she left, Maria stepped inside, locking the door from inside._

_" Throw that Kria.." Maria panicked snatching the gift from Kria's hands._

_"What happened Didi..." Kria asked Maria, but she got no reply, rather Maria cried harder, hugging kria._

_Again a girl was being trapped in the world of prostitution, and Maria have seen many such innocent teenagers being dragged into this dark business. But not kria, She has considered Kria like her small sister. How can she see her little doll serving the clients brought by her mother-shafa.  
_

_Maria wiped her tears, moments later, and looked in the questioning eyes of little Kria. "Everything will be fine Kria" She said comforting the little scared one._

_And that was the second last time she had seen Maria, alive._

* * *

She jerked, sensing someone step inside, getting more and more crushed into the wall. She looked up at the shadow of the person who just entered the suite.

"Getting ready for the night..." Said shafa devilishly.

"You know what shafa, I know who killed Maria... It was't me..." Kria spoke up with sudden determination. It was like before giving this last shot tonight, Kria wanted to confess few things to Shafa.

Hear that name from Kria's mouth Shafa flamed with anger.

"Don't take that name.. You killed my daughter..."She replied angrily to Kria.

"You Killed Maria...You Shafa... You Killed my Maria Didi !" Kria spat venomously.

"It wasn't me... It was never me..." Shafa shouted insidiously, making the one sitting down in the corner shiver and she left with a frown on her face.

And with shutting of door, Kria returned back from where she started- her remembrance.

* * *

_"Didi Why you want me to hide?" A puzzled Kria asked a hurrying Maria._

_"Don't ask questions Kria, We don't have enough time... Just do as I say.." Maria replied, packing the necessary stuff in a bag pack._

_"I will do all you say. But tell me why I need to hide Didi.." Kria Cribbed helping Maria stuff her bag._

_"Kria... After I leave, You will straight away leave this place. Promise me. You will never return back here.." Maria said holding the small scared hands of Kria._

_"But I don't want to leave you Didi..." Kria cribbed again._

_"I will accompany you out. You need to leave this place and I will handle the things here first and then I will come to stay with you. Here see this is the address." Maria said avoiding looking in those innocent pair of eyes and handled her a piece of paper._

_"Promise Me, you will come!" Kria stomped her foot, mouthing the words with a cute pout._

_"I promise my Doll!" Maria replied with an uncertain look on her face._

_"Can I open that Gift which Shafa Aunty gave me? "Kria asked in return.  
_

_"No. It is not worth. I'll bring it when I will come to meet you. For now you leave..." Maria tried to handle the teenager._

_"Okay..."Kria replied with a sad face._

_"Now Leave my Mickey Mouse!" Maria said squeezing Kria's cheeks._

_ And kria picked the bag and left the room, leaving a crying Maria._

_"I wish you never become a one Kria... I tried my best. God help this Kid..." Maria prayed._

_And moments later Maria got up dressed in an exposing dress, and walked towards room of adjoining building. She rarely entered this area as Shafa never allowed her own daughter to enter in the area which belonged to prostitutes. What an irony..._

_ She stood silent in front of the door and opened it after few minutes, with her body becoming numb._

_She entered the room and was welcomed by a man of mid 30's._

_"So you are Kria?" That man asked checking out the girl standing in front of him.  
_

_"Yes I am kria..." Maria replied._

_And he closed the door, determined to get a full service of every single penny he had paid._

_Where on the other side Kria was just about to exit the building but there was something which stopped her from doing so. She wished to see her Maria Didi for last time before she leave. And after finally giving up with the feeling, she walked back toward her room, and she saw a lock on its handle._

_Later she rushed towards Maria's room, and met with the same fate._

_Where was Maria?_

_She paraded the whole residential building and in order to find her unknowingly she entered the adjacent prostitution quarters. Maria always scolded Kria whenever she tried to step in there. But today there was no Maria around to scold her._

_She stepped in that thin street, where loads of women were parading, showing off their womanly parts._

_Kria screeched, and sighed at the pathetic view._

_But soon she felt a pair of hands on her shoulder. She quickly turned around hoping it was Maria._

_Her smile vanished to see Shafa there._

_"What are you doing here Kria? Didn't Maria told you that you should be here dressed and you were supposed to report to a particular room?" Shafa asked the little scared Kria._

_"No.." Kria replied scared. She was not able to understand what was happening._

_"Oh Fuck!" Shafa spat, and quickly rushed to the room which Kria was assigned. And kria followed her._

_As the room was opened, everyone was left shocked._

_There was Maria, lying dead on the bed, half covered with the clothes. And beside the bed was the bottle of sleeping pills, empty._

_Kria was left shocked, the whole incident of her mother's death repeated in front of her eyes._

_She ran from that place and rushed inside her room, after unlocking it with the key given by the girl staying adjacent to her._

_And she rushed to unwrap the gift kept on her bed._

_As soon as she opened it she found the same clothes which those prostitutes were wearing._

_And everything became clear in front of her eyes._

_Maria sacrificed for her._

_And yet again she was left alone._

_That day made her a prostitute, in the guilt that she killed Maria._

_But it wasn't true._

* * *

She breathed harder, wiping the sweat drops from her forehead. And she heard someone inserting the key and unlocking the door from outside.

So, it was the time. Her client was here.

But she didn't panicked. Rather she stood up with determination, waiting for the door to get opened.

She would do the same what her Maria Didi did.

And slowly the door opened, with a man entering inside the room.

* * *

**[A/N: Phew... This was a long one, of around 1,800 words... I gave a long update after months :P**

**Well, here was the Chapter 19.**

**Do leave your reviews about it.**

**Love! ]**


	20. Chapter 20: As much as you want

_**Chapter 20: As much as you want!**_

* * *

She saw him walk inside wearing a black jacket and his face lowered, hiding partially behind his brown scarf. She could not see him, probably because of her teary eyes. She rubbed her eyes, and watched him again. She felt different, it was supposed to be rough, painful, but this man was simply standing, staring casually at her.

And a minute later she realized. She eyed at him without blinking, dilating her pupils.

And the minute she realized that it was him, she ran into his arms... And he wrapped his arms around her shivering frame...

"I am so sorry... I am so sorry.." He cried, holding her tight, caressing her bare shoulders with his warm palms. And she didn't replied, neither she had any power, all she could do was cry her heart out, letting her tears wet his jacket.

He quickly shut the door cautiously still holding her utmost care. And coming out from her cover, she froze, remembering all the words written by him. No...Not again...

She took a step back and looked at him alarmed. "What are you doing here..."She asked him.

"Kri..." He said convincingly, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't. Just Don't touch me..." She shrugged and said, avoiding looking into his eyes. "So you are here to Mock at me?" She continued. "Or you think you are superman or something like that?" She said with a hurt sarcastic look.

"Kria...I Lov..." He stammered.

"Ha...There you go again. You think you can come to me anytime right? But you don't owe this time. So leave!" She barked with her back facing him,with those tears hidden from from him.

" I said Leave Reyaansh!" She shouted at him from the peak of her voice. She wanted him to leave. She wanted him to be sound. She wanted him to live a decent life, which was not possible if she stays any longer with him. She wanted him to settle down with a nice girl, not a prostitute at least! She wanted him to Love a girl who deserve it, not her- who had spent countless nights in the bed with complete strangers.

There was a certain determination in her voice, which he noticed. She was overdoing it.

"Kria..." He said pulling her arm to make her face him.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"It is not your business." She replied him with fake anger.

"It is my business. Goddammit!.." He shouted. "You want money? Or Sex?" He asked her, leaving her baffled. "As I can give you both!"He said before capturing her lips.

"As much as you want" He said in between.

And he kissed her, performing a heartiest penance, saying all the things he wanted to confess to her.

She simply surrendered, despite of vehement protests of her mind and heart both. Maybe that was because even if she tries hard she can never fill the space she had made for him.

And what less she could dream?

He was here, which she least expected. And all the feelings just flew out in that small moment in the form of tears.

How scared she was when he left abruptly.

How much she missed his arms around.

How much she wanted him to take her away from this place.

How much she loved him.

How much she felt for him.

And all the memories floated in the air- The memories of their first kiss, then how he supported her when she visited her old house, how he helped her out to make a new herself- a feisty secretary, How he helped her to understand the real meaning of life.

And she kissed him back with all her might, making herself more vulnerable. She slipped her palms on his slender neck, filling his heated veins and ran her fingers through his hairs, clutching them.

He wrapped her thighs around his waist, while his lips were busy sucking her luscious ones. He suckled them slowly, let his tongue tease her patience and kissed her until they were perfectly wet and swollen.

She sighed and moaned at his doings.

For a moment everything stopped in her mind- No more remembrance of past.

Only the sweet nothings which he has been whispering all the time while kissing and the silent moans she was letting out, It all leaded to a night which would erase the left distances, which would bring the poles together.

And they made love, with a passion so evident in every touch, every kiss.

Not thinking much about the consequences the morning shall bring.

* * *

**[A/N : Hello people.**

**I know this was Short! -_-**

**But I really had no strength to write more. I hope you liked it.**

**And one thing I want to say that, Adding new character was important to give this story a perfect end that's why I added Kriya's flashback, which justified ,How she became a prostitute.**

**Yea...End...coming near... :(**

**Well, regarding today's update ^_^ You may ask where the hell was that Man that was about to come? Do you really want him to come btw? :P**

**Rest, I will be Updating soon. Stay Connected and do leave your thoughts about this Update.]**


	21. Chapter 21: Bring me Back to the Start

**_Chapter 21 : Bring Me Back to the Start_**

* * *

_**Now the dark begins to rise**_

_**Save your breath, it's far from over**_

_**Leave the lost and dead behind**_

_**Now's your chance to run for cover**_

The sweet air was flowing, making her hairs fall on his bare chest. He nuzzled into her fragrance, for which he was longing from so long.

They had been in that room from 3 hours, and every single second was knitting a whole new story for them. It was like, there was a battle going on in between them, each one wanted to win, both wanted to swim across this ocean of grime. But there was a certain contentment mixed in that time.

He took a deep breath, filling his lungs and then exhaled it out, on her bare back, on which he was lying.

The moon was up there in the middle, with silent chimes floating around, moonlight making every inch of that room shine.

He was looking at her silent face and was trying to read her mind. He lowered his eyes to his hand which was tightly clutched in her fingers. He noticed her breathing, it was uneven. He got up and positioned himself on her top.

And stared in her black eyes, which shined in the moonlight, in fact her whole face was shining in the pristine light. There he saw little flakes of fear, in her eyes.

And in that moment, he took a decision to never leave this girl. Because there was no limit of his love for her. Because it was her who gave him a new life. Because she was much more than Life to him... She was priceless...She was precious- his only god.

He erased the distance between them, his breath falling on her lips. And he looked into her eyes again...trying to reciprocate what he feels for her... in no time, his lips touched her trembling ones. He brushed his lips lightly on her, as softly as he could, and then with utmost care he took her tender buds in between his lips.. initiating their most passionate and loving kiss.

She was left honored with the way he kissed her, as if she was like a newly mounted mud pot which needed tender care..and he did it all with so much of delicate care.

**_I don't want to change the world_**

**_I just want to leave it colder_**

**_Light the fuse and burn it up_**

**_Take the path that leads to nowhere_**

And this time when he lifted his head to look into her eyes, he witnessed a change in them, he saw the feelings being reciprocated, and there was a confidence visible in them.

But it seemed like there was much more they were yet to face.

Rey got alerted as he could sense a certain chaos outside. "Put on your clothes" he said, shifting on the other side of bed, buttoning up his shirt.

She too heard those noises of men running and screaming. She was scared but not much. She knew that this time she will make out with him. Or else she will definitely give a perfect end to their story by sacrificing herself for him, if needed.

"I love you Rey…" She whispered in her breaths, while looking outside through window, mindlessly.

She felt his arms wrapping around her, his lips on her nape. "Don't be scared...And Don't think I am going to let you go that easily…"He said and made her turn to face him. "Kria..We will talk.. if you want..but please don't leave me.. I can't live without….y-ou.." He said stammering.

And she nodded in silence, pulling her jacket.

And they both made their way out, escaping from the eyes of the armed guards standing on each floor of that building.

He had covered her in his arms whenever anyone came around them. And she felt blessed every time.

Just one more floor was needed to cross and they were out into a fearless life.

But it seemed like something else was written in their fate.

She met a face while trying to cross the main lobby. And all the blood drained out from her body.

_**All is lost again**_

_**But I'm not giving in**_

_**I will not bow, I will not break**_

_**I will shove the world away**_

_**I will not fall, I will not fade**_

_**I will take your breath away**_

It was shafa standing with two armed men. But there was something different with her. Kria noticed it.

She could have runned to rey who was standing at the end of lobby. But she didn't. Instead she walked towards Shafa, looking fearlessly into her eyes. With dried tears now becoming wet.

And all the painful nights she had given to her flashed in front of her.

She went close to her, surprising her.

And kria hugged her, crying.

This was the first time shafa was facing this kind of feeling. For a moment it felt like her Maria was hugging her.

A tear rolled down her cheeks leaving her surprised. Why she was feeling weak? What has Kria done to her? Shafa thought perplexed, emaciated.

And rey was left shocked too, What was Kria upto? He came out from the corner, and stood beside kria, to prevent any kind of harm.

**_Watch the end from dying eyes_**

**_Now the dark is taking over_**

**_Show me where forever dies_**

**_Take the fall and run to heaven_**

After minutes she broke the hug, and shafa saw Kria's teary eyes, the same teary eyes which she had seen long back- 12 years ago when she met a Kria who had lost her parents.

Something pinched in her heart and she was left numb, she just couldn't react to Kria.

Kria took few steps back, joining rey at the mid of the lobby and she intertwined her fingers with his caring ones.

She smiled, probably for the last time before she made her way easily out from the building and shafa just couldn't stop her.

Shafa broke down on the floor. She simply couldn't voice out her feelings, she just saw her fiery Maria in the form of Kria...and this time also she let her Maria go...but to live a life rather than dying after being humiliated.

**_And I'll survive paranoid_**

**_I have lost the will to change_**

**_And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake_**

**_I will shove the world away_**

And both drove back. None of them speak in the car, and that silent played a major role in calming their hearts.

She smiled looking at him.

"Rey..." She said immediately.

"What?" He replied whole trying to concentrate on driving.

"What did you do to that man who was going to come?" She asked watching a feeling of pride taking over him.

"Well...I just brushed up my Karate tricks. That's it." He said with glory.

"Humm..."She managed to speak out, being impressed with him.

"Kria..." Rey stopped the car and answered her.

"Humm.." She looked at him sincerely.

"Why did you Hugged Shafa at the end? You scared the shit out of me..."He asked her which made her smile even widely.

"Well..That's a long story.."He replied with courtesy. " Rey..."

"Humm.."

"How came you know about me?" She asked with her fading smile.

"Kiara called me up. She is in hospital now. John is with her. Don't worry.." He said comforting her.

He she gave a weak smile in response.

First they met kiara at hospital who was very happy to see kria safe and then made their way back to home.

**_I will not bow, I will not break_**

**_I will shove the world away_**

**_I will not fall, I will not fade_**

**_I will take your breath away._**

He slowed his car in front of his building , cut the engine off.

He looked at her serene face and smiled.

"What are you thinking Kria?"He asked her.

And she got down from the car in reply. He too did the same, but was left shocked to see her walk on the road, rather entering the house.

He rushed towards her. "Where are you going?" He pulled her back.

"I can't wake up every morning wearing your clothes. I need mines."She spoke out in her ever-charming way.

"What?" He gave a I-didn't-got-a-single-word-you-said look.

"Stupid, I am going to get my bags!" She replied punching hard on his chest.

"Ouch..." He said with a fake smile.

And they were back to square one- with a new start waiting for them next morning.

And with that he saw sun rising up, she looked back at him and smiled with her pink cheeks and gave him a flying kiss.

And he smiled in response, wholeheartedly.

**The End.**

* * *

**[A/N: Well I seriously don't have any words to say.**

**All I wanna say is a "Thank You" to all the readers. :)**

**I am going to prepare my bidding off speech soon and come up with a sweet epilogue of Forging Bonds soon :')**

**I love you guys a lot!**

**Thanks a ton for staying by my side.**

**Thanks a lot lot lot.**

**And the song used was "I will not Bow-by Breaking Benjamin" Do hear it guys. It is simply amazing. :D]**


End file.
